


Let's Solve the Spooky

by Dixu_Is_Me



Series: Life and Times of Danvid [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Apartment, BUCKLE YOURSELVES THERE IS ANGST, Based loosely off of supernatural, Danvid, David is a happy drunk, David is a scaredy cat, David works at a school, Fluff, Gay, Hunting, I LIED THERE IS SO MUCH ANGST, I'm kidding, LMAO, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Monsters, Not Anymore, OCs - Freeform, Sex is going to happen, Smut, Spooks - Freeform, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A CUTE LIL STORY, Victory Sex, a bunch - Freeform, after camp, ha ha, just a bit, little bit of angst if you look hard enough, makeout, nope - Freeform, paranormal boyfriends, pre-existing relationship, they solve mysteries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixu_Is_Me/pseuds/Dixu_Is_Me
Summary: David and Daniel live in the same apartment complex after summer ends, they solve some paranormal mysteries in their area. They find out more about each other in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yo!
> 
> Sorry mates I had some major writers black and I couldn't come up with anything to start this book. I'm hoping this one will be really long and that you guys will love it.
> 
> Paranormal boyfriends was requested by Kek originally, so thank you for the idea!  
> I'm adding this to Life and Times of Danvid because I am rubbish at writing new ways for these two to get together.
> 
> I am still to lame to own Camp Camp or the characters.
> 
> ENJOY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and David return to the city to live their normal lives but spooky creatures interrupt the peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so This is a story requested by Kek! So thank you!
> 
> There is smut in this chapter and murder
> 
> Still to lame to own Camp Camp or the characters.
> 
> ENJOY!

    It was the end of the summer,  David sighed as he watched the bus take the kids back to the city.  His smile grew as Daniel came around from behind him and hugged him, placing a kiss on his neck.  Though David was sad summer was over, he was happy to finally spend some quality time with Daniel, the two had established a relationship.  They thoroughly enjoyed each other’s company and they were happy to know that they would be in close proximity of each other.  When Daniel got out of the hospital he was quick to get an apartment in the same complex as his auburn haired counterpart. 

“Nine months to ourselves huh Davey?” Daniel asked him,  earning a small smile from David. Daniel led David to the cabins, “I’m all packed, just waiting up for you, if you need help packing  I’ll be locking up the tents,” Daniel placed a kiss on David’s cheek, making his way towards the storage cabin.

David sighed as he made his way into his cabin, packing up his clothes and belongings, making sure to get the charger for his phone, being careful to get everything. When all was packed he made his way out, duffel bags in his hands. The counselor put his  bags in the trunk of the beaten up old station wagon.

Daniel came out from the storage cabin, locking everything up, he swung the keys around his finger tossing them at David, who caught them, hopping in the driver’s seat and Daniel got into the passenger’s seat. The two buckled up and David started the car, driving off to the city, banter between the two filled the empty air of the car.

When they arrived at the apartment David popped the trunk as Daniel got the bags out, looking up at the large brick building. The place wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t top notch either. Daniel would have to adjust to the off-white cracked walls of the apartment, the dingy pale blue carpet, and the asshole landlord.

The two grabbed their bags, Daniel’s two white suitcases, and David’s olive green duffle bags. David locked the car as they made their way into the building, Daniel making his way to the stairs, trying his hardest not to look at people. He still found it hard to convince the adults who had only known him as a cultist that he had changed. 

David, on the other hand, greeted his neighbors with a bright smile and a cheerful compliment. When they finally reached the third floor, both men were exhausted. The David left a peck on Daniel’s lips then entered his apartment. Daniel sighed as he made his way down the hall, unlocking the door that was roughly four doors down from David’s. 

He entered the apartment and flicked on the light, gently placing his stuff on the floor next to him. He looked around at the walls, a small crack across the off white walls, a small painting of a tree. Daniel knew he would have to get used to the small apartment, but it had running water, cable, and heat. 

Daniel had unpacked everything and took a shower, he was curled up on the sofa, flipping channels, when there was a knock on the door. He got up and slowly approached the door. He was greeted by a smiling face, David, in an oversized green sweater and grey pajama pants.

“Hey stranger,” Daniel said slyly, giving David a short kiss before pulling him inside. The two made their way to the kitchen where Daniel put a kettle on the stovetop. 

“There’s a Spector Spotters marathon going on tonight, and I don’t have to go to work this week, wanna watch it?” David said, as Daniel added a teabag to a mug full of hot water. 

“Sure, I’m still looking for a job, might as well enjoy the time we have,”     Daniel said, sipping from his mug of tea. The two made their way to the sofa, cuddling up together as David flicked to the channel it was on.

Daniel had to admit, the show was hilarious, it was so obvious that the ‘ghosts’ were faked. Any of the stunts could be pulled off with a simple string and mirror. But there was an advantage of watching the ridiculous show: David was a scaredy cat.

Every time they claimed to spot a ghost, showing the proof, David yelped and huddled to the blonde, giving Daniel the satisfaction of knowing that he was David’s protector. He placed a kiss into David’s hair as the episode ended.

The two watched the entire marathon, which ended at 3:30 am. David was white as a ghost, shaken up by the ‘spectors’. Daniel, on the other hand was completely unfazed. David pulled away from Daniel, still scared silly.

“Do you want to stay the night? You don’t seem to keen on being alone,” Daniel said, getting up and taking the mugs with him. David’s fingers curled up around the long sleeves of his sweater, he nodded, a blush across his cheeks becoming apparent. Daniel smirked as he placed the mugs in the sink, approaching David, holding out his hand to pull the man closer.

Daniel’s bed was a queen, just like everyone else’s in the building, there was plenty of room for both to sleep, but Daniel had found out that David was a cuddler. After Daniel had gotten into his pajamas he laid down on the bed, David had removed the sweater and cuddled up next to him. Soon David was asleep, Daniel sighed as he looked at the lanky counselor, giving in, he wrapped his arms around him and went to sleep as well.

The next morning the two woke up, limbs tangled. They laughed at the situation as they decided what to do. Daniel suggested brunch to which David agreed. The tall auburn haired man left the apartment to go to his own to change, leaving Daniel in his lonesome.

He had bought a cheap phone off of craigslist the week before he was assigned to sacrifice Camp Campbell, it was a smartphone with a couple of scratches but it was in good condition. He scrolled through his phone as he went to do his morning routine, as he was checking everything an ad popped up. Usually he would roll his eyes and close it but this was quite interesting. It was an ad for a new club that had opened up a couple blocks from the apartment, it claimed to have vintage style to it, and ‘rustic charm’. Daniel took note of the address and screenshotted the ad. He decided that he would have to check it out with David.

They went to a quiet little cafe and ate there, then Daniel brought up the idea. He stirred his tea and looked at David who was eating a piece of toast. The two made eye contact and Daniel opened his phone.

“So there’s this new club that just opened, they are letting couples in free for their premiere night. Want to go?” Daniel asked, showing his boyfriend the advertisement. David looked at the screen for a minute before nodding. Daniel laughed at David’s goofy smile, jam on his lip. He put a finger up to the jam and wiped it off, licking it off his finger. He laughed again when David’s eyes widened, “You had jam on your lip you dork,” he said with a smile while he wiped his finger on his napkin.

\--------------------------------------------------

The night came quickly and soon both men were out at the club, it was called Stacy Lane’s and it really looked vintage. They walked up to the doorman and asked about the ‘couples get in free’ thing. He nodded and let them in. 

The place was decorated with dark wood furniture, booths and a bar in the front, then as they went deeper into the establishment, there was a small stage, a band, and tables. David looked at Daniel with wide eyes filled with excitement.

“This will be interesting,” Daniel said as he sat down at a table close to the stage, David sitting next to him. “I think they sing vintage style covers of modern songs or something,” he whispered to David as more couples entered the area, sitting at different tables. The lights dimmed a tad and a woman in a long silvery dress came out and welcomed everyone to opening night.

The performances were amazing, all from different time periods, all well performed, it had to be past midnight, David was on his third spiked shirley temple and Daniel had just finished a rum and coke. The main act of the night was introduced, neither could remember her name, only that she wore a short dress and was flirting with every guy in the room. When she had finished singing she took a bow, receiving an applause.

Daniel looked over at the wall, he swore he had seen something out the corner of his eye, nothing was there, except the lights began flickering. The tipsy David grabbed Daniel’s hand as everyone in the club looked around. Daniel noticed how David was trembling and rubbed circles into the back of his hand with his thumb.

There was a crash, then a scream. Daniel got up first to run after what screamed, David chased after him, not wanting to be alone. They weren’t the only ones who got up as other couples and staff followed the noise. Daniel entered the hallway where the crash came from. A waitress was on the ground, a cut on her arm, shattered glass on the floor. Daniel rushed to help her up, making sure she got to the proper care for her cut. 

“I-I saw something, like a woman, she was a-all pale and oh god,” the waitress muttered as her co-workers started patching her up and cleaning the floor. Daniel decided now was the time to leave, after all, he honestly didn’t want David freaking out over-

“Ghosts! Ghosts Daniel! Freaking Ghosts!” Daniel sighed as he grabbed a cup from David’s cabinet and filled it with water, bringing it to David who was practically pacing a hole in the floor. “I told you ghosts were real!” Daniel was ninety percent sure that David was a little more than just tipsy at this point, honestly he was closer to completely shitfaced. 

“Ghosts don’t exist Davey, the lights were shitty and the woman tripped, she probably made that story up so she wouldn’t get in trouble,” Daniel said as he guided the wasted David to the green couch so he could catch his breath. “We probably shouldn’t of watched the Specter Spotters marathon,” Daniel muttered, he instantly regretted it as soon as he saw the sparkle in David’s eyes.

“That’s it Daniel! We could, we could, find the ghost! And- oh that’d be so cool, god Daniel imagine it though? Face to face with a ghost,” David continued to ramble until he eventually passed out. Daniel rolled his eyes and hoisted the unconscious David up into his arms, bringing him to the bedroom. 

Daniel was careful not to wake David up as he took off David’s shirt and pants, tucking him into his bed. Daniel looked at the clock, it was two thirty in the morning and he was starting to get a migraine. He decided that he might as well stay with David just incase he tried anything only a drunk David would try.

Daniel tossed his shirt to the floor and held David like he had the night before, drifting off into sleep once more. 

He woke up alone in David’s bed, ‘shit,’ he thought to himself. He sat up abruptly, immediately cursing himself for that. He had a killer headache, he could only imagine the hell David was going through. The bedroom door opened, David held a mug and a bottle of advil, placing both on the bedside, kissing Daniel’s cheek.

“How bad is your hangover?” Daniel asked, rubbing his eyes before grabbing the painkillers. David shrugged handing Daniel a mug of tea. “Remember anything from last night?” David nodded, “still want to be the amature Spector Spotters?” another nod. Daniel took a sip of tea, then two painkillers. “Fine, only once,”

\------------------------------------------------

The next night Daniel and David grabbed their phones and left for Stacy Lane’s. When they got there, the place was packed, every seat at the bar was taken, as well as the showroom. Daniel noted how easy it would be took sneak around. Daniel was against any consumption of alcohol, as he’d prefer a  David who could keep quiet. 

They slipped past a couple of people to get into the hallway where the waitress had seen whatever she had seen. David shuddered as  the hallway grew cold. He muttered something about ghosts changing the temperature, which caused Daniel to scoff.

“Seriously Davey, ghosts don’t exist, I’m doing this to prove a point,” Daniel glanced at David who was pale, eyes wide, looking at something. Daniel quickly looked in the same direction and a saw a pale blue figure enter a room at the end of a hallway.

“Then what the heck was that?” David whispered quietly, his whole body shaking. Daniel slowly approached the end of the hall, David following close behind. He reached the door that the figure had entered. It was a large mahogany door with a black handle. Slowly Daniel went to turn the door handle he almost jumped back with the freezing temperature of the doorknob. If felt like dry ice, it confused him, the hallway might have been chilly but it wasn’t freezing. 

“Daniel I think someone's coming,” David said quietly, he was right, footsteps approached the hallway. “What are we going to-” David was cut off by Daniel pulling him into a kiss, frantically wrapping his arms around the other man. David caught on quickly and kissed back, throwing his hands to Daniel’s blonde hair. Daniel had David pinned up against the door, David’s body shuddering as the door was freezing. 

A waiter appeared at the other end of the hallway, noticing the two, he grumbled something about them and walked to the other end of the hallway, usually Daniel would of snapped back at him, but he had two goals at the moment. One was getting into the large mahogany door, the other goal was getting into a certain counselor’s pants. The rushed makeout session ended a few minutes, both breathed heavily and they came down from that high.

Daniel smiled at David who has a rosy glow on his cheeks, sweat beads forming. He moved out of the way so Daniel could attempt to open the door. Daniel took in a deep gulp of air and turned the doorknob, the door opened, a creak coming from the door hinges. The two looked inside the room, it appeared to be old, decrepit. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs, the room locked as if no one had touched anything in a century. 

Daniel pulled out his phone and turned on the torch, searching the room for anything significant.  David looked unsure about their decision to investigate the place. After he had pulled out his own flashlight, he began to search the room as well. Daniel was looking through books while David went through drawers. 

Most books were ancient, yellowed pages that looked as if they’d turn to ash if the book was dropped. David certainly had more luck, unearthing a cabinet filled to the top news articles dating from 1923. Daniel joined him as they rifled through the articles. Daniel came across one that looked interesting, it was an article from 1929 about a woman who was killed at a club called the Wing-Ding. Daniel snatched the piece of paper and folded it neatly before stuffing it in his pocket. David grabbed another similar article that bared more information. The two left the room, closing it quietly. They were about to leave when they heard something come from another door at the end of the hallway, it sounded like someone struggling. 

Daniel and David ran to a door with a star on it, attempting to open it, locked. David banged on the door, his fist pounding. There was a strangled scream, that was enough for the blonde. Daniel slammed his body into the door, once, twice, the door burst open, on the floor was one of the performers, her face red, hands around her throat. David rushed to her side trying to help her breathe, Daniel ran out to get help. 

David noticed the diamond necklace that the woman was wearing, it was pulled tightly around her neck. David frantically untangled the necklace, opening her airways. She took a deep breath before hugging David.

“You saved my life! Thank you so much!” she said, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes. 

“No problem!” David said, completely oblivious to her romantic advances. Daniel returned with the manager, who looked at the scene with horror. The woman explained she was preparing for her show, then the lights started to flicker and her necklace began to choke her. Daniel took notes on his phone, David helped the woman of the floor and she placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving to take her place on stage.

Daniel and David left the place, heading back to their apartments to study the information that was gathered.

\----------------------------------------------

Two cups of tea, some online research and three episodes of Spector Spotters later, the two had come to a conclusion. It was a angry ghost that had unfinished business. Daniel was on the verge of pulling his hair out, he couldn’t find out what the unfinished business was, it made no sense. The only thing that connected the two attacks were that they were female. 

David was reading the two articles over for the umpteenth time when he noticed the picture of the murderer victim. She was a rich woman who was known for her opulence. In the picture of her, she wore a familiar diamond necklace, one that eerily resembled the necklace that the performer had earlier. He quickly grabbed the computer and typed in her name, Dorothy Adams. He read over the little information gathered from the sites he found. 

From what David had gathered, the necklace was a gift from her lover overseas, and though she probably owned hundreds of diamond necklaces, that one was her favorite, she wore it in every picture that was taken of her. One site claimed she requested to be buried with said necklace. 

“Daniel, you said you found the list of things she was buried with?” David asked, looking over at his boyfriend who nodded. “Check if there was a diamond necklace around her neck,” Daniel looked at the article he had pulled up, grazing over it for a minute before shaking his head.

“Only necklace she had on was made of pearls,” he said, causing David to smirk, “Why?” Daniel asked, “What did you find?”.

\--------------------------------------------

The next day they went back to Stacy Lane’s to question the performer about her necklace.

“Oh, that old thing, Shelly gave it to me, as an early birthday present, why?”  She asked, looking at her nails, filing them as she saw fit.

“Shelly was the waitress who was attacked correct?” David asked, getting a shrug from the performer, “Do you still have the necklace?” he asked her, she laughed.

“I sold it to the pawn shop, got some cash out of it,” Daniel let a small groan of frustration as he and David made their ways to the pawn shop. They entered to see a mortified owner, who looked up at them.

“We’re here for a diamond necklace,” Daniel asked, looking around the store, “preferably from the late 1920’s,” the shop keeper looked at him with wide eyes. He looked terrified as he leaned in.

“I can’t sell you that necklace, all who have even looked upon it have been wounded severely,” he whispered, Daniel looked over to David.

“I think we’ll take the risk,” the blonde man said, “we have a way to get rid of the necklace, if you give it to us, no one else will get hurt,” the owner sighed and pulled out a box, he opened it, showing the necklace. Daniel carefully removed the necklace from the box, inspecting it before he placed it in his shirt pocket. “What do we owe you?” Daniel asked.

The owner shook his head, “If you can get rid of this godforsaken object, that will be payment,”. The two nodded as they left the establishment, heading towards Celestia Cemetery, where Dorothy had been buried.

The trip was not fun, they almost got hit by a car, a tree almost crushed David, and Daniel got hot coffee spilled on his pants. Once they finally made it to the cemetery, they had to find Dorothy’s grave, which was a challenge in itself. They walked past numerous tombstones until, under a cherry tree the tombstone read.

‘Here lies Dorothy Adams, daughter, sister, aunt. May her soul rest with God.  1905 - 1929’

David felt bad for having to dig up her grave, disrupting the dead felt so, wrong. He grabbed the shovel they had brought along and started to dig, it took him a half an hour before he hit the coffin. He held back a gag and looked away as Daniel opened the ancient coffin, the dead corpse still inside. He removed the necklace from his front pocket and placed it on her rotted chest. 

When they closed the coffin and filled the dirt back in they closed their eyes for a short while, a moment of silence for her, hoping now that she was buried with her necklace, her spirit would finally be at rest.

\---------------------------------------------------

That night David tossed and turned, unable to get the vision of Dorothy’s rotting body out of his mind. He got up, left his apartment, locking it when he was in the hallway. His slippers  padded across the floor as he made his way to his boyfriend’s room.

David knocked on the door, Daniel answered, he was in his pajama bottoms and looked like he had a rough time getting sleep as well.

“Get in here you big dork,” he mumbled, pulling David into a soft kiss as they both made their way into the apartment. They fell asleep in each others arms that night, feeling the slightest bit better that they had the company.

The next morning, they had breakfast and watched television, Daniel asked David if he wanted to check Stacy Lane’s to see if their plan had succeeded.

That night they went to the club and enjoyed some wine and good music, no light flickering, no waitresses seeing ghosts, no strangled performers. Everything was placid, and so, that night, after a round of victory sex, Daniel said between pants.

“If there’s victory sex involved after every paranormal case we solve, we should do it more often,” David giggled a bit at this, cuddling into Daniel’s bare chest.

“I suppose we should,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading a comment and a kudos are always appreciated, if you have any suggestions for spooky creatures, feel free to email me at DNRCDTrax16@icloud.com
> 
> See you In the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel tries to get a new job, in the process a shape shifter becomes a problem, messing with paranormal boyfriends' heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big old shout out to my good mate Kek for helping me create the plot for this one! Thanks friend! 
> 
> Here's a drinking game, take a shot every time the word "Shape Shifter" is used.
> 
> Okay I bumped this up to a mature because there will be some real gross out scenes, as well as sex, there will be sex. Not in this chapter, but a sneak peak to a later chapter involves a succubus, so yeah. 
> 
> Sex will occur, and I won't stop it.
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> ENJOY!

    It had been a few days after the incident with Dorothy Adams and Daniel was on the hunt for a job. It was tough, since he was the talk of the neighborhood. Everywhere he went they told him the position was no longer open. Daniel came back to his apartment every time, slowly getting more upset. 

    “C’mon Daniel! I believe in you!” David cheered as he gave his boyfriend a hug, Daniel smiled at David’s enthusiasm. The two enjoyed lunch before David drove Daniel into the rural part of Sleepy Peak, where fun had been outlawed. “Okay Daniel, there should be a job opening at the restaurant down the block, I’ll pick you up at six, gotta set up the classroom,” 

Daniel waved as the station wagon pulled away, he started making his way towards the restaurant David told him about when some punk kid ran past him, causing Daniel to fall onto the pavement, scraping up his hands.

“Jesus fu-” Daniel cut himself off, he would have to wash his hands quickly. He rushed over to the restaurant,  quickly washing his hands off before making his way to the host.

“Can I help you sir?” the host asked, quite annoyed by the fact Daniel had just rushed into the bathroom without any hello or reason to be there.

“Yes, I’m so sorry about that, scraped up my hand, I’m here for the job offer,”

\----------------------------------------------------

Daniel shook the manager’s hand, thanking him for the opportunity, and that he would be there starting next week. Bus boy, certainly wasn’t the job he thought he’d get, but one job was better than no job.

Daniel checked his phone, two hours before David would come to pick him up. He sighed and decided that he would walk around the small town, taking note of everything, trying to make a quick route just in case David was sick and couldn’t drive him. Daniel began to walk around the town, he walked past an alleyway before he heard it, a muffled scream. ‘God dammit’ he thought to himself, knowing that muffled screams were not his friends. He ducked into the alleyway to find a man with glasses, tied up, gagged and everything. Daniel was quick to remove the gag, asking the man what happened.

“It, takes the shape of anyone it meets, be careful! He will kill us all!” the man sputtered, Daniel noticed how he had seen the same guy just a few minutes ago. He helped the man up, who had frantically ran away. Daniel was quick to text David that he’d be walking home.

To say Daniel walked home was an understatement, he ran, not looking back. He ran and ran until he finally reached his apartment building. He locked himself inside and heaved. He only panted this hard when he and David, well,  you know.  The blonde rummaged through a small box in his closet that David was unaware of, he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Daniel wrinkled his nose, he hadn’t smoked since he was a teen, and he was coming back just for one. 

The thought of a creature being able to change itself into anything sickened him, so he opened a window, light the cigarette and took a long drag, making sure all the smoke went out the window. David hated cigarettes, everything about them, the scent, the taste, the damage. Daniel kept from smoking when he got out of the hospital because David showed his disgust in them.

When he finished the blasted thing he tossed it out of the window, then he brushed his teeth twice, trying to get all cigarette anything off him. He sprayed the apartment down with air freshener and prayed that David wouldn’t pick up on it.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door, Daniel checked the peephole to see his boyfriend’s smiling face. He opened it to David, who was dressed in a green flannel shirt, blue jeans and a yellow beanie. Daniel pulled him into the apartment, locking the door quickly behind him. 

David looked at Daniel as the blonde frantically explaining his adventures in the rural Sleepy Peak. David hugged Daniel, placing kisses all over Daniel’s forehead.  When Daniel’s breaths calmed down David smiled at him.

“At least you got the job, I’m really proud of you!”  Daniel chuckled at this, “We will have to take care of this ‘shape shifter’ though, who knows what shenanigans could happen if we let it wander,”. 

That night, paranormal boyfriends spent their time together researching shape shifters, all kinds, from all cultures. David flicked on the television, a show was on, Paranormal. The two watched the episode as it coincidentally happened to be on shape shifters. 

“Maybe they’re right, that shape shifter’s eyes glow if they are caught on camera,” Daniel said, looking up at David, who was standing behind the couch. 

“It’s worth a shot, we’ll try tomorrow though, I’m getting tired,” David yawned as he turned to leave the apartment. 

“Awe, I was hoping for some teacher David role-play,” Daniel said teasingly, causing David to let out a laugh.

“Maybe later, when we aren’t dealing with a shape shifter, night Daniel,” the blonde watched as his boyfriend exited his apartment. Daniel pulled himself off the couch and entered his bedroom, not even taking his clothes off. He flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------

The next day Daniel and David wandered around the last place the shape shifter was seen. They asked the man who had been attacked and he described the creature as a young man with black hair, and a grey hoodie, couldn’t be older than eighteen.

The two wandered into a more populated area, they had to have been searching for hours. Daniel was tense as hell, looking around, trying to spot anyone acting weird. He thought it was useless until he saw a child crying, his mother completely ignoring it, in a grey hoodie and black jeans. She looked frantically and seemed to be unaware of the two approaching her. David soothed the child, as Daniel tried to sneak up on the woman, he almost had her when a muffled scream came from behind him, causing both Daniel and the woman to turn their heads. 

The woman made a mad dash for the crowd, running like hell. Daniel groaned as he looked back at David.

“I’m going after shape shifter, you take care of the mom and her kid,” Daniel didn’t wait for a response,, he simply ran after the woman who was running towards a crowd.

David picked up the kid and slowly approached the woman, untying her and handing the child over. He then ran in the direction that Daniel had ran.

The chase was on, Daniel swore as he had lost the woman. David was having less luck, he looked everywhere but he couldn’t find anything until he ducked into an alleyway. There was a teenager at the end, trying to hop over the fence.  

“You’re the shape shifter aren’t you?” David asked, approaching him with caution. The kid turned around and he looked scared. “We can help you, it’ll be okay,” David whispered, holding a hand out for the shape shifter to grab. The shape shifter did grab his hand, then he hit David over the head with what was presumably a rock.

\---------------------------------------------

David’s eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the darkness around him. He felt a pain in his head, he felt blood trickle down his head. He was tied up to something in what was probably the sewers. David quickly noticed he was in nothing but his boxers, he looked up at the teenager. 

“I’m sorry I had to do this, it was necessary,” he started, “all my life people have betrayed me, I won’t risk it again. Not after last time,” David struggled against his restraints as the shape shifter gave a weak chuckle. “All my life I have been yearning for my own form. I almost had it, but, I lost him, now I need a new form. You just seem so perfect,” David looked behind the shape shifter, what looked like a rotting corpse tied up on a post. 

David tried to scream, the scent finally hitting his nose. He thrashed against his restraints, desperate to free himself. David froze and watched in horror as the teen’s body started to make ungodly cracking noises, he watched in horror as the creature became his mirror image. He watched with tears in his eyes as the shape shifter put on his clothes, his eyes kept looking at the corpse that was adjacent to him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll feed you, and you’ll live, only until I can bounce this town,” the shape shifter whispered, before knocking the whimpering counselor out again.

\------------------------------------------------

Daniel sat concerned in David’s apartment, waiting for him to return. The door opened slowly and Daniel got up to greet his boyfriend. He quickly noticed how down ‘David’ was, not to mention how confused he looked at the fact that ‘David’ seemed startled about his presence.

“What’s wrong Davey?” Daniel said, approaching the auburn haired man.

“He got away,” ‘David’ mumbled, walking past Daniel, this made Daniel sad, he hated seeing his boyfriend upset. A lewd idea crept into his mind as he slowly approached ‘David’ from behind, he started rubbing ‘David’s’ shoulders which caused him to jump a bit.

“Don’t worry Davey, we’ll get him soon,” ‘David’ seemed really on edge so Daniel decided to put his plan into motion, “if you aren’t to down in the dumps, I could find a way to cheer you up,”. ‘David’ shuddered as Daniel’s hands traveled to his waist, pulling him closer. The hairs on ‘David’s’ arms stood up as he felt Daniel’s mouth leave hot steamy kisses on his neck, biting a bit.

“Okay, maybe, just let me get, um,” ‘David’ stuttered as he escaped the blonde’s grasp, speed walking towards the bedroom. This confused Daniel greatly, usually when he would attack David’s neck like that, he would melt into his arms, begging for more. Daniel silently followed ‘David’, trying to decipher if this was part of the foreplay or if ‘David’ was trying to shake him off.

‘David’ was flushed, his cheeks a bright crimson. He didn’t know that they were dating! He muttered swears to himself, looking out the window. Third story, fire escape nowhere to be seen. His heart started to race Daniel entered the room, grabbing his hand. ‘David’ looked into the aqua eyes of the boyfriend that belonged to the body he was mimicking.

“Have I ever mentioned that playing hard to get it a major turn on?” This caused the shape shifter to nearly piss himself. ‘Okay Zack, now you’re fucked, literally, shit how do you plan on getting out of this one?’

“S-Sorry babe, I’m really tired, I just want to sleep right now,” Daniel looked at ‘David’ dots began to connect. 

“David never calls me babe,” he hissed, “David never plays hard to get,”, he looked at the shape shifter with angry eyes, “what have you done with my boyfriend you son of a bitch?”

\-----------------------------------------------

David was woken up by the skittering of rats, he saw the dead body and immediately started to cry again, whimpering and struggling. The stench of the corpse caused him to throw up in his mouth, it dribbled down his chin, soaking through the gag. He forced himself to swallow it back, almost choking in the process. He wanted nothing but to be in Daniel’s arms, just to know he’d be safe. He closed his eyes and pictured Daniel, his eyes, his hair, his aroma. He ignored the gag that was soaked with his puke, he ignored the horrid odor coming from the body. He ignored the skittering of rats, only happy thoughts.

While David was slowly losing it, Daniel was trying to beat the shape shifter to a pulp. It evaded Daniel and bolted, the blonde following closely. He watched in horror as the creature entered the sewers. ‘I’m coming for you Davey,’ he thought as he followed.

David opened his eyes once more when he heard footsteps approach him. He looked and saw it was the blonde boy he loved so much, who looked down at him, stopping when a pair of footsteps followed suit, another Daniel. Both looked at the other with shock.

“C’mon David, we’re leaving, before this shape shifter can kill us,” the one closer to him said, the other scoffed.

“Me? Shape shifter? Don’t listen to him Davey! He’s playing mind games,” the other Daniel said. 

David looked up at both men, tears pricking his eyes. The Daniel closer to him took the gag out of his mouth, allowing Daniel to take a fresh breath of air. He looked up at both Daniels, tears coming down his face. 

“I-I can’t tell which is real,” he sobbed, looking down at himself in shame, he looked up as the other Daniel tried to approach him.

“You keep away from him you shape shifter!” the Daniel next to him snapped.

“Davey, listen to me, ask us a question only the real Daniel would know,” David looked up with hopeful eyes, he thought long and hard, thinking about a question only the real Daniel would know.

“Uh, when we first met, how many roses did you give me, and what color were they?” he muttered out. He looked at both Daniels. 

“This is easy,” the Daniel closer to him said, “One white rose,”. David’s heart dropped, he looked up at the Daniel that was farthest from him, he looked at David with a serious face, he tackled the other Daniel, duking it out, there and then.

One Daniel was bleeding from the nose, it flowed like a waterfall, the other had a black eye, he approached David and cut his ropes free.

“One white rose, are you kidding me? I gave you three red ones, I mean, duh,” David frowned as he decked the shape shifter as hard as he could, knocking him out cold. The auburn haired man rushed to the Daniel with a bloody nose.

Daniel groaned as he looked at David, who was covered in dirt and grime. Daniel pressed a kiss onto David’s lips, making it quick, yet meaningful. Daniel slowly brought himself to his feet, taking off his shirt, revealing a white undershirt, he handed the polo to David who quickly put it on. When they turned to see the shape shifter, he had ran off. David was about to say something along the lines of, ‘We should go after him,’ but Daniel wasn’t having it, he hoisted David up, carrying him out of the sewer, not saying a word, he carried David all the way to their apartments. 

When they got into Daniel’s apartment David looked up at him, with hopeful eyes and a small smile.

“Do you want to have sex in the shower?” 

“Yeah, I really fucking do,”

And so, they washed off the blood and the sewer grime and had sex in the shower, because they could. 

From the street, a teenager looked up at the third story window, he pulled high grey hoodie tight, huffed, and made his way down the street.

“You haven’t seen the last of me,” he mumbled, disappearing into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comment and kudos are always appreciated.  
> A huge thanks to Kek for their help on this one! Couldn't of done it without you dude bro!  
> If you have any suggestions for creatures and want to help create ideas for later chapters feel free to email me at DNRCDTrax16@icloud.com !
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daniel and David get into a fight, Daniel is kidnapped by a Djinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had THE WORST case of writers block like oh my gosh diddily darn.
> 
> This chapter is highly influenced by the season 2 Supernatural episode "What is and What Never Should Be" so yeah.
> 
> Oh my god someone help me :P 
> 
> ALSO! Roxanne, Daniel's twin, mentioned in Hospital Times, she's an alcoholic, just throw that fact as it is mentioned once in this chapter.
> 
> ENJOY!

    Daniel felt so stupid, the whole thing had been his fault, if he just paid attention to his stupid boyfriend he would've known that David got out early due to the first week of school being abbreviated sessions. The blonde pulled out a cigarette from the pocket of his white leather jacket, he groaned as he remembered leaving his lighter in his apartment. 

“God damnit,” he muttered, putting the cigarette back into his pocket.  The day had been going so well too, he had been shamelessly flirting with David via text just two hours earlier. Sending him dirty jokes and sexual selfies, only to have karma rear round a slug him in the jaw. 

David rushed into Daniel’s apartment, a mix of embarrassed and horny, only to find the blonde with a cigarette in his mouth, taking a long drag. The blonde tried to explain himself to his boyfriend who stared at him unblinking. Daniel couldn’t help himself, the stress of the shape shifter still being out there, mixed with a lack of David’s constant optimism was doing major damage.

They had their first fight, Daniel knew every bit was his fault, when David snapped about smoking and the dangers of it, the blonde had come back with something about liking danger, which led to a back and forth shout-off that ended when Daniel made the idiotic decision to blow the second hand smoke directly into David’s face. The auburn-haired man coughed slightly before Daniel noticed the tears starting to form, David rushed out of the apartment sobbing before Daniel could apologize.

“Why the fuck did you do that you fucking idiot,” Daniel muttered, wiping away at the tears that threatened to spill onto his cheeks. “David was the best fucking thing that ever happened to you and now he hates you,” he felt like ripping his own heart out. Daniel had lost track of where he walking, he just needed to think, before apologizing, he needed to think long and hard about what way he could apologize to David, in a desperate attempt to win him over. “He deserves better than you and you know it,” he hissed at himself. 

Daniel was in a part of town he didn’t recognize and he had lost cell phone service. For it being maybe three or four in the afternoon, no one was really around for him to ask directions to a bus stop or a taxi stand. The blonde man found himself trying to look for something of significance, maybe a familiar street name, or a tree line that could lead him back. 

“You lost?” a man’s voice asked from behind him, Daniel turned to see a tall dark man, tattoos covering his face and arms.

“Yeah, a little, could you direct me to a bus stop?” Daniel felt a twinge of concern hit him as the man let out a chuckle. The man walked up to him, and Daniel started to back away. He was about to go into a desperate sprint, the man grabbed his arm before he could even try to run, the world became blurry and Daniel blacked out.

 

Daniel groaned, he opened his eyes and looked around at the room he was in, pale blue, ceiling fan, white curtains, he was in a blue t-shirt and what looked like skinny jeans. Daniel sat up on the bed, removing the blue quilt from his legs.

“What the-” Daniel was interrupted as the door opened, revealing a familiar face, her features extremely similar to his own, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, crimson streaks flowing through it. “R-Roxanne? What are you doing here?” he asked, his sister laughed as she walked over to him, feeling his forehead.

“Damn Daniel, you must of hit your head pretty hard,” she chuckled, “I mean honestly, you don’t remember that you still live with Mom and Dad? C’mon, you’ve got them worried sick,” Daniel looked at her with a twisted expression. His father, alive? Daniel felt his heart beat quickly, he was dead, David told him so, David! Shit, he needed to find David.

“Uh, yeah, I don’t want to keep them worried,” Daniel said weakly, trying to figure a way to ask his sister about the love of his life. “Hey, Roxy, do you know a David, tall, lanky, greenish eyes,” his sister gave him a weird look.

“You mean our neighbor? Jesus Danny you don’t remember jack, I’ll invite him and Katie over, who knows maybe they’ll bring Max,” Roxanne laughed as she went downstairs, presumably to tell their parents about the plans.

Daniel on the other hand was confused to the brink of insanity, his parents were alive, from what he could tell his sister wasn’t a raging alcoholic, and David was their neighbor. Who was Katie? And why was she coming with David, why was Max with them, why did every question raise more questions? Daniel shrugged it off before going downstairs, his mother gave him a big hug, placing a big kiss on his cheek.

“Oh Danny I was so worried, don’t you ever scare me like that again! C’mon honey I made you some soup,” Daniel sat at the kitchen table before he heard what was presumably the front door being opened, three people made their way into the house, only two faces were recognizable.

David walked in, his arm around  woman Daniel did not recognize, most likely Katie, Daniel shook his head, he didn’t know her name but he did see her working the night shift, she was a waitress at the restaurant he worked at. Max was with the two, looking around the house. 

Daniel’s heart sunk as the gold ring on David’s ring finger glinted in the light, the blonde felt his heart break into a million pieces as he noticed the matching wedding band on Katie’s finger. He sighed, pushing away the bowl of soup his mother had prepared him, he lost his appetite, along with the happiness that his somewhat normal family gave him. This wasn’t regular, David was gay, he knew this for a fact. Why did the pit in his stomach only increase when he heard Max refer to Katie as Mom? Daniel felt out of place here, he wanted this to be a nightmare, that he would wake up next to his beloved David and he wouldn’t have anything to worry about. 

Daniel spotted a fork, four sharp spokes, Daniel took the utensil and examined it, if he was in pain he’d wake up right? Daniel thought for what is was worth, he’d take the chance. Daniel took in a deep breath and plunged the fork into his hand, yelping with pain as his hand started to bleed, he wasn’t dreaming. 

“Oh lord!” a southern accent shouted, most likely Katie, David’s wife. David rushed to his side along with Roxanne and his mother.

“Danny what the hell is wrong with you!” Roxanne snapped, getting him up off the chair and pulling him over to the counter, getting a medical kit, quickly pulling the fork out of his hand and mending his wound. “Seriously bro, why would you do that?” Daniel looked over at David, who was looking at him with concern. He couldn’t stand it, the thought of David with someone else killed him, he got up and pushed past the crowd, going up to his room.

\-----------------------------------------------------

David sat on his couch, he had a pint of Ben and Jerry’s and he was watching Lifetime movies. Gwen had bestowed this brilliant advice onto him the day he and Bonquisha broke up. David felt betrayed, upset at the fact Daniel hadn’t come to apologize, David sighed, maybe he could start up a conversation with the blonde to find out where they were at in the relationship. He got off his couch, threw the ice cream back into the freezer and, leaving his apartment. The door to Daniel’s apartment was wide open, which was odd, David saw the place was neat, Daniel’s lighter was on the table, David scrunched his nose as the smell of smoke still lingered. David sighed as he didn’t see Daniel anywhere. The auburn haired man pulled out his phone and texted Daniel.  
‘Babe, I’m sorry, can we talk it out?’ 

On the other line, the Djinn smiled, more victims, he looked at the blonde who was bound to a chair, his blood slowly letting from the iv in his arm. 

‘Yeah, I’m in Farrow, sixteenth street.’ 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Daniel heard his door open, he was underneath the blue quilt, sobbing quietly to himself. The footsteps that made their way to him were soft, unlike Roxanne’s loud footsteps. He peaked from his covers, David stood by the window, turning around when he heard the bed creak, Daniel emerging from the covers.

“Why would you stab yourself with a fork?” David asked, Daniel avoided eye contact, until David sat next to him, asking him again, pulling his chin up, so they looked into each other’s eyes. “Daniel, why are you hurting yourself?” David asked, Daniel was practically sharing the same air, he couldn’t believe that David was married to someone else, he wouldn’t believe it, so in the heat of the moment he kissed David, trying to express his emotions in a kiss. When it was unreciprocated Daniel shook his head, muttering something about leaving. David got up and followed him, calling his name. Daniel left the house, the sky shades of reds and purples, he was making his way to the only place he could think of.

\-------------------------------------------------------

David made his way down the city streets, Farrow was a dark city, David found the street Daniel was talking about, but he didn’t see Daniel, only a man. David hugged the duffel bag full of emergency paranormal stuff that he had compiled just in case something like this occurred. David had his lucky camping knife that his father had given him hidden in one of his sleeves, he felt like the silver weapon would come in handy just in case.

The dark man approached him, his eyes seemingly glowed blue, David shuddered silently as he slowly allowed the silver blade to unsheathe from his sweater sleeve, preparing to defend himself if he had to.   
David kept his eyes trained on the man as he slowly approached, looking like he wanted something. He noticed a blood stain on the man’s jacket, adrenaline pumped through his veins as he made a mad dash past the man, nearly escaping his grasp. He ran into the building that the man had originated from, quickly pulling out a flashlight and finding a place to hide in the dark. He pulled out his silver knife, prepared to get this guy. Something about him reeked bad news. David waited for him to pass, looking around. When his back was turned, David pounced, plunging the silver knife into the man’s shoulder blade. 

A nasty fizzing erupted from the wound as David ran off, deeper into the complex, the stab wound would buy him time, now he needed to find Daniel. 

David felt like he was wandered for hours until he came into a dimly lit room. In a chair, Daniel was bound to a chair, he was pale and he was losing blood quickly. David panicked as he heard shuffling come from behind him.

“Daniel! Daniel wake up! Daniel please!” he begged as he shook the blonde man, to no avail. David hid once more as the ‘man’ came into the room, looking around trying to find David.

\------------------------------------------------------

“Daniel! Don’t do this over me! It isn’t worth it!” David shouted from behind him, a small crowd had gathered at the base of the building, Daniel stood on the ledge, breathing it in. David was happy without him, he was married and had adopted Max and Daniel was fine with it.

“Daniel, please, don’t do this,” he heard David beg, he turned around and smiled.

“No David, I can’t, I’m sorry,” Daniel said, David’s face looked a him with sadness.

“Why not?” David asked, sobbing as he watched Daniel, his back to the edge of the  
building, all he had to do was lean back and he’d fall off the three story building, most likely to his death.

“Because Davey, I’m selfish, and I can’t live in a world where you aren’t mine,” Daniel said before leaning back, allowing himself to fall off the building.

\---------------------------------------------------

Daniel’s eyes snapped open, he was in a dark room, strapped to a chair, he felt weak, tired, and sad. 

“Am I in hell?” he asked groggily, barely able to keep his eyes open. He watched as the dark tattooed man from before appeared in front of him, he was almost about to touch the blonde’s fore head before a blur came out of the darkness and tackled him. A cry came from the creature as it slowly turned to dust.

Daniel looked up at the thing that had just killed the dark man. It was David, Daniel gave a weak frown as he looked up at his boyfriend with shame. David unstrapped him and unhooked him from the machine, carrying the blonde out of the building, taking him to the car. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Daniel woke up in a hospital room, David sleeping in the chair next to him. He nudged the lanky man awake, thinking of what to say.

David sat up and looked at David, grabbing one of his hands, kissing it gently.

“Is this real? Like, I’m not in a dream?” Daniel asked, David smiled and nodded. “God Davey, I am so sorry for earlier, I was stressed and I was stupid, and, oh god take me back please,” Daniel rambled on, repeating how sorry he was over and over again. He was only silence when David placed a kiss on his lips.

“I forgive you Daniel, it’s okay,” David said with a smile. Daniel acknowledged his surroundings for the first time, looking at Daniel with a perplexing look. “It was a Djinn, I could tell by the tattoos and the silver sensitivity. It had you in a coma, draining your blood.” David explained, “he’s gone now, I promise,” he whispered, placing a kiss on Daniel’s forehead.

“Let’s not fight, like ever again,” Daniel whispered, a tad loopy from the loss of blood. David nodded with a smile. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Wait what?” David asked, completely confused as Daniel explained the hallucination to him.

“I’m telling you Davey, it was like my family was never involved with a cult! My parents were together, my sister looked like she never touched alcohol ever, you were married to a waitress at the restaurant I work at, you had adopted Max,” Daniel took a deep breath, “it was insane,”.

“And you woke up by killing yourself?” David asked, earning a nod from Daniel, “that’s spooky,” Daniel shrugged.

“Nothing we aren’t used to,” he said, turning off his bedside lamp, “I’m going to sleep, night Davey,” he mumbled. He felt David’s arms snake around him, David placed a soft kiss into Daniel’s hair.

“Goodnight,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that!
> 
> If you have an idea for a spooky creature that you would want to see the Paranormal Boyfriends face, or if you would like to help create a plot, feel free to email me!  
> DNRCDTrax16@icloud.com
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	4. Quiet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I have the worst case of writer's block I think I've ever had. I am in need of your help!! If you can, it'd mean a lot if you could fill out the survey in the link below, just so I can get a grasp of what you guys want!
> 
> I'm sorry this is just a small filler chapter but my brain is running on empty for ideas.
> 
> I REFUSE TO END THIS STORY WITHOUT A PROPER CONCLUSION!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Still to lame to own Camp Camp or the characters.

    Quiet moments, whenever they happened, were cherished by Daniel. Silent cuddles, soft pillow talk between the two, even drives to work where Daniel could just stare at David. Wide smile, bright eyes. Daniel always loved these perfect little moments. He was quick to realize how much he had taken them for granted back at Camp. Now that all this paranormal hooey was occurring around the two, the blonde realized how truly rare these moments were.

    What was once a common thing between the two became a rare occurrence. What once was shared between the two as a sweet silence that would lead to endearing looks, maybe a kiss, was now a warning.

    Things that were seen as borderline awkward were now scenes that the two took as too quiet. Daniel just wanted to enjoy the silence, now he was scared of it. The silence between the two was usually short lived, usually filled with the two diverting their attention to another task.

    The strain it put on the relationship was small at first, started with awkward laughter with small chatter which eventually lead to the two heading out for dinner with a quiet midnight drive to some cliff where teens made out. Now it usually lead to the men looking over their shoulders before heading to their own apartments for restless nights.

    Daniel truly cherished these small moments with his boyfriend, they relieved stress, made the atmosphere calm for as little as a few seconds. Daniel was willing to give his life for the man, he came close to it a few times. These moments convinced him that David was worth it, every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURVEY LINK: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/L2WB7YJ
> 
> If you guys could fill that out for me it'd be sweet as hell.
> 
> Thanks! See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 1  
> Paranormal boyfriends investigate the murder of a neighbor and discover the true monster in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO  
> I'm back, from outer space.  
> Thanks to everyone who participated in the survey! It helps me so much!
> 
> This is a two part thing so part two will be coming soon!  
> Sorry dudes it was getting long.
> 
> Still to lame to own Camp Camp or the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> E N J O Y

    Daniel had felt terrible for the crap that had occurred the past week, he and David almost lost their lives. He sighed as he looked through his phone, pictures of David and him. The blonde smiled as he chose a picture where David was playfully kissing his cheek, and made it the home screen background.

    Daniel felt the need to treat his lovely boyfriend to a night out, which never ended well. Maybe a night in, with a movie, some fancy alcohol, and chocolate strawberries. Yeah, that sounded good. Just a good time, at home, with the two of them. 

    He nodded to himself as he got off the couch, making a mental grocery list of the items he would need for the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

    David was just leaving the pre-school he worked at, waving goodbye to the children as he walked out of the building. He noticed one child was alone. The small five year old was standing there, her black hair pulled neatly into a braid, red dress shifting slightly as the wind blew past. 

    David walked over to her, he knew the child, her name was Ethel, this was her first day. David slowly approached her, careful not to startle the child.

    “Hey Ethel, where are your parents?” he asked. The young girl looked up at him, unblinking. She shuffled her feet as she looked up the road.

    “There they are,” she said in a hushed whisper, pointing at the black hearse that pulled up to the pre-school. She looked at the tinted window as it slowly rolled down. The pale face of a woman with dark red lips, pale skin, and sunglasses was revealed when the window was completely rolled down.

    “Ethel, is this man giving you trouble?” she asked, a romanian accent hinted her words.

    “No mommy, Mr. David wanted to make sure I was okay,” Ethel replied, getting into the hearse.

    “Well, thank you, Mr. David,” the woman replied, “I hope my little girl wasn’t a pain in the neck,” 

    David let out an awkward chuckle, shaking his head.

    “Oh no Mrs. Coleridge, Ethel wasn’t a pain at all, she got along quite nicely with her peers,” David replied, smiling at Ethel’s mother.

    “Good, have a nice evening Mr. David,” she replied, rolling her window back up and driving off.

    David shrugged at the odd interaction, they probably ran a funeral home or something, not that odd. David shook the thoughts from his head and slowly approached the car, hopping in and driving back to the apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Daniel made sure everything was perfect, from the movie he picked to the kind of champagne David liked. Once he was sure that everything was ready he called David, it went to voicemail. Daniel’s breath hitched and left a message.

    “Hey Davey, call me back when you can, it’s kind of important,” Daniel felt silly for getting so scared, of course the two had come into contact with very scary creatures who tried to murder them but David was coming home from work, he’d be in his apartment within the hour, probably calling him back like the dork that he was.

    Daniel checked around the apartment, making sure everything was in order, he even covered his purple sheets in roses to create a mood.

    He laughed at himself, he wanted to treat David right, but he wanted to avoid either of their lives being risked, which was what usually happened when they left the complex. He smirked as he continued to preen his apartment, preparing for the little date night he had prepared.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

    David had been stuck in traffic for thirty minutes now, his phone was powered off as he usually had it when he was driving. He realized he would be stuck in the gridlock for a bit so he turned on his phone and saw he had a voicemail from Daniel. He listened to the message and checked the road, still jammed with traffic. He quickly called his boyfriend, waiting for the blonde to pick up the phone.

    “Hey Davey,” Daniel greeted from the other line, “I’m guessing you got my message?”

    “Yeah, stuck in traffic, I’ll be back in a bit, don’t know what’s going on though,” David heard Daniel sigh, his boyfriend hated the fact that the preschool he taught at was two cities over, but David couldn’t help the fact that it was the only school in the area that was hiring.

    “Well, when you get back, I have a little surprise for you back at my place, dress nicely,” Daniel whispered into the phone. A shiver of anticipation crawled up the auburn-haired man’s back as he felt a blush creep over his face.

    “What do I owe the pleasure?” he responded, noticing the gridlock was starting to move slightly.

    “You’ll find out soon,” he heard Daniel mutter teasingly, before he hung up the phone. David sighed as he shut his phone off, now eager to return home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Daniel noticed the beat up station wagon parked in the lot, he also noticed the rushed footsteps from down the hall. The quick opening and closing of a door down the hall, he smiled to himself, knowing how easily worked up David could get. The blonde had every thing prepared and ready, all set to treat the overly happy man.

    The blonde couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard the rush of footsteps down the hall, and a quick knock on his door. Daniel slowly made his way to the door, opening it, almost laughing at the blushing David that stood in his doorway. Before he could make a shameless comment on David’s appearance he was tackled to the ground, his boyfriend’s mouth attached to his own.   
      
    Daniel quickly gained dominance over the kiss, sitting up, pulling David into his lap. He was swift to pick up David, the man hung on to him like a koala would to a tree. Daniel struggled to close the door as David desperately deepened the kiss. When he finally got his own apartment door closed he threw David onto the couch before reclaiming his lips.

    David whined slightly when Daniel pulled away. He tried to pull him back in for another kiss but was met with Daniel pushing him back onto the couch.

    “I got chocolate strawberries you whore,” Daniel scolded, shaking his head as he retrieved a tray with the treats from the fridge. He kissed David’s head as he handed him the tray.

    “M’not a whore,” he mumbled as he ate a strawberry. Daniel chuckled at this, he switched on the television and cuddled up next to David.

    “Whatever you say, ‘Fuck me Daddy’ David,” laughing a bit when David let out a scoff before playfully smacking his shoulder. Daniel took a strawberry and slowly ate it, teasing David. 

    “I don’t even know where you got that from, I’ve never called you Da-” David gasped as he was cut off by the blonde.

    “Night of the mashed potato incident, you were incredibly horny and you called me ‘Daddy’ fifteen times, exactly,” Daniel responded, eating another strawberry.

    “You counted?” David asked, blushing as he remembered the night. Daniel nodded in repsonse, “Well dang, I had the worst limp the day after,” the auburn haired man recalled before shaking the thought from his head.

    “Oh yeah,” Daniel responded, “I had to carry you around that afternoon,” David laughed, he felt that one for a good week.

    “Wouldn’t mind if it happened again,” David whispered, trying his hardest to be seductive.

    “Oh really?” Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow. David nodded slightly, Daniel quickly moved the tray and picked David up. “Well then who am I to deny you of that?”.

    It wasn’t long before the two made it into the bedroom. Daniel had lost his shirt and David only had his underwear on. David moaned quietly as the blonde left kisses all over his body. 

    The two continued the makeout session, whispered ‘I love you’s and mewls. David was melting underneath his blonde counterpart, who was currently attacking his neck with a barrage of teeth and tongue, creating large purple marks that would have to be covered the next day.

    “Please Daniel,” David pleaded as his boyfriend was teasing slowly down his chest. Daniel smirked as he continued to leave kisses down his abdomen, stopping at the hem of the tented boxers.

    “Please what Davey?”  the blonde asked snidely as he slowly palmed the erection, earning a guttural moan from David. It was clear he was high strung with anticipation and desperate for attention.

    “F-Fuck me, please,” David begged, causing Daniel to laugh at his request.

    “Alrighty, since you asked so politely,” Daniel reached over for the strategically placed lube, popping the cap and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. 

    A long moan came out of David as one slender finger entered him, followed by gasps of pleasure as a second finger entered not long after that. They desperate pleas that came from David drown out the rushed footsteps from outside the hallway.

    The young woman who lived in the apartment next to Daniel rushed to her apartment, tears fell down her pale cheeks, she rushed for her keys, fishing them out of her purse, she unlocked the door and quickly slammed it shut. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she locked the door and threw a chair underneath the door knob. 

    She rushed for the phone as she continued into her bedroom, locking herself in, hiding in the closet, desperate to hide. Her fingers fumbled as she dialed 9-1-1.

    “911, what’s your emergency?” the dispatcher replied.

    “S-Someone is trying to kill me, they chased me into my apartment complex, I-I don’t know where they are but they followed me in,” her hushed voice whimpered into the phone.

    “Okay, police are on their way, can you describe the assailant to me please?” the woman hushed a shriek as there was a loud bang on her front door, “Ma’am what’s happening?” 

    “He’s here,” she whispered into the phone, muffling another shriek as the pounding became slamming. “He’s trying to break down my door,”

    The dispatcher attempted to calm her down as she started to cry. The woman screamed as the front door was busted open.

    “Ma’am, stay on the line, I need you to stay on the line,” the dispatcher could only listen in horror as the woman pleaded with someone, before her screams filled the call before it went dead.

    But David and Daniel were completely oblivious to this, David’s moans filled every crevice in the room and Daniel was lost as he pummeled his boyfriend into the mattress. A solid minute and a half later they both collapsed, heavy breaths lingered as Daniel rolled off of David. Both unaware of the crime that had taken place in the apartment right next to them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

    “Wait, what?” Daniel asked, looking at the police officer.

    “Sir, the woman in the apartment next to you was killed last night, where were you at the time of the murder?” the police officer reiterated, clearly annoyed.  
      
    “I was here, in my apartment,” Daniel said, realizing how bad that sounded. He chuckled nervously as the police officer glared at him.

    “And you didn’t think to call 911?” he asked.

    “Officer, I couldn’t hear anything, I swear, I was, watching a movie…” the blonde rubbed the back of his neck as the officer scribbled things down on his notepad.

    “Was anyone with you when you were, ‘watching a movie’?” the officer asked.

    “My boyfriend, we were watching it together,” the officer raised an eyebrow at this statement.

    “And where is he?” Daniel looked inside his apartment, David was in white pajama pants that he had clearly borrowed from the blonde. He sat at the kitchen table, looking quietly at his coffee mug.

    “Um, Davey, could you, uh, help me out here?” Daniel asked, causing David to nod slightly and walk up to the door.

    “I can confirm that Daniel and I were watching a movie at the time of the,” David trailed off, covering his mouth with his hand, clearly upset.

    “Thank you, we will keep in touch,” the officer said before leaving.

    Daniel closed the door and sighed, the woman next door had been murdered, while they were right next door, and they couldn’t hear her. He pulled David into a hug, trying to calm him down.

    Neither of them really knew her, she was pale, European, she never complained about the noise. She was reclusive, always in her apartment. Whenever she was getting her mail and Daniel saw her they always exchanged greetings and small talk.

    Now she was dead, and David was convinced if they called 911, or went over to her house, she’d be alive.

    ‘God fucking damn it,’ thought to himself, he felt the craving for a cigarette crawl up his spine. He looked over at David, who was on the verge of tears.

    “I’ll be right back, you should shower, maybe start up breakfast,” Daniel said quietly, placing a quick kiss on David’s forehead. He left when the auburn haired man nodded, grabbing his white leather jacket with his emergency smokes and lighter inside the pockets.

    As he made his way down the hallway, he overheard two detectives talking, the conversation caught his attention.

    “I’ve never seen anything like this in Sleepy Peak before,” one detective said quietly.

    “Yeah, I mean, a wooden stake? Seems a tad, peculiar,” the other replied. Their conversation faded as Daniel made his way down the hallway.

    The dots started to connect as he made his way down the stairwell. The woman was quite pale, he heard from the landlord that she was a strict atheist, never talked about church, almost seemed scared of crosses. The weapon of choice only made it more of an option.

    “A vampire,” Daniel said to himself before lighting a cigarette and taking a drag.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

    “A what?” David asked as he passed Daniel a plate of pancakes.

    “A vampire Davey, y’know like Dracula,” Daniel replied, “and thanks for making breakfast,” 

    “No problem Danny, but, a vampire? What in the heck is a vampire doing in Sleepy Peak?” David asked, sitting across from Daniel.

    “Well, from the looks of it,” Daniel said between bites, “hiding from hunters,” he looked up at David who was picking at his food.

    “But vampires kill people, right?” David asked, earning a shrug from the blonde.

    “Only one way to find out,”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

    “I seriously can’t believe we are doing this,” David whispered as the two quietly stepped over the police tape. “disrupting a crime scene! We could get in so much trouble,” 

    Daniel was quick to shush his boyfriend, looking around the apartment. He looked around before checking the fridge.

    “Holy fucking shit,” Daniel whispered as he saw the contents of the fridge.

    “Hey, language,” David muttered before looking over at the fridge. “Holy cow,” 

    Twenty something blood bags, in the fridge, empty ones in the trash. The two slowly closed the fridge, making sure to make as little noise as possible.

David ran a gloved hand through his hair, sighing as he walked away. Daniel looked over at him.

“At least she wasn’t killing anyone,” he mustered.

“How do we know that?” David replied, shaking his head, “For all we know she could of had those as back up! She could of wanted us next!” the blonde walked over to David, pulling him in for a hug.

“It’s okay Davey, it’s okay,” David sighed as he allowed Daniel to lead him out of the apartment. “What isn’t okay is murder, which is what happened to her,” Daniel continued,.

“I think we’re hunting a different kind of monster this time,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> The survey will be open for another week.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2
> 
> Paranormal boyfriends team up with someone from Daniel's past to fight off the hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really hate making ocs into main characters so I highkey hate myself for this chapter.
> 
> But I can't just have a part one without a part two.
> 
> STill to lame to own Camp Camp or the characters
> 
> EN JOY

    David and Daniel sat at the table, multiple different news articles from different spots around Sleepy Peak. Seven people, found dead, in different locations, all with a wooden stake to the heart. Some had blood bags in their fridges, others didn’t. They were all oddly pale and were said to be reclusive. David looked up from the articles.

    “A vampire hunter?” he asked, earning a nod from the blonde, “So, should we, well, do anything? I mean whoever they are they seem to be doing a good deed to society,” David knew how bad it sounded, but he was being truthful.

    “You have to look at it from the vampire’s perspective, they are a species who are dying out, most have moved on to blood bags, and in the areas where there were no blood bags, cattle were being found drained of blood,” Daniel pointed to an article from Ashy Lakes, a town roughly an hour away, “These creatures aren’t hurting anyone, except the cows, so why kill them?”

    David nodded quietly, looking at all the articles, shivering. They were dealing with a human, not a monster. How were they supposed to handle this? Talk a killer out of it? Not the best  idea.

    “We’ll have to find the next group of vampires before this hunter does,” the blonde muttered. He got up and beckoned David to follow him. The two made their way out of the apartment. Keeping their eyes opened for anything specific.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two looked all day, coming up with little to nothing. David kissed his boyfriend goodnight as he had to go to work the next day. Daniel was off as the restaurant was closed due to the murder.

    With a sigh he turned off the alarm that rang on his phone, 8:30 a.m. He missed David by an hour. He cursed himself as he got out of bed, grabbing the news articles, studying each one with precision. He narrowed the killer to someone who travelled around a lot, all murders taking place in different towns. Daniel huffed, tossing papers aside, reaching for his pack of smokes. He looked at the red packaging and threw it across the room, hitting a mirror, causing it to fall and shatter.

    “Son of a bitch,” he muttered to himself as he carefully cleaned up the broken glass. He threw the broken mirror in the garbage, muttering swears to himself.  He put the cigarette pack back into the box in his closet. Daniel sat on the couch and rubbed his temples, remembering the last time he broke a mirror.

    He went to sleep in a bed, next to his twin sister’s bed, they were both fourteen, he was upset because their parents were fighting, she was upset because it always ended in someone getting hurt. He looked over at Roxanne, she stared blankly at the ceiling, cringing every time her mother yelped in pain. Then her blue eyes glanced over to her brother, a warm smile on her face.

    “Don’t worry Danny, everything is going to be fine, tomorrow is the big day, and we won’t ever have to worry about this crap again, I promise,” the big day, they planned to run away, call the police and have their father arrested, they’d move out of their home and move closer to their friends from camp. “Just get some sleep okay? I’ll see you in the morning,” Daniel closed his eyes, and that was the last time he saw his beloved twin sister. When he woke up the next day, she was gone. 

    He remembered looking frantically around the house, calling her name, looking for anything. She was gone, so was his mother. No note, no clues, no nothing, her clothes were still in their drawers, her books still where they were. He remembered his rage, she lied to him, she left him there, to rot. He picked up one of her books and threw it with all his might at the large mirror that hung above their dresser, smashing it.

    After realizing what he had done, he scrambled to clean it up, knowing what awaited him if his father found out. He rushed quicker as the pounding of his father’s footsteps echoed through the house. He cut his palm open on a shard of glass when he heard the door open. A dry sob escaped his mouth as he prepared to be beaten, but the beating never came, his father just, smiled, a wide, offsetting smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    David picked up on it quickly, Ethel was upset that day, she was jumpy and frantic, always looking out the window. She layed on her sleeping mat during nap time, unmoving, rigid with fear. David knew, for a fact, something was wrong when it was time for the kids to leave, she clung to him for dear life.

    “What’s wrong Ethel? You’ve been quite jumpy today,” David asked, looking at the small five year old.

    “Mummy says we must flee, the bad man is after us, he’s taken another recently,” she whispered. David held her close, picking her up and heading back inside. Ethel whimpered as she was placed onto a sleeping mat.

    “Wait right there Ethel, I’m going to make a call,” David said, pulling out his phone, calling Daniel.

    “Hey Davey, any updates on the case?” the blonde asked, seeming concerned, “Did you find the hunter, or his next victim?”

    David gulped as he looked back at Ethel, giving her a small smile, before turning his back to her.

    “Danny, she’s just a child, and her mother, I couldn’t live with myself if they were killed,”  he looked through the blinds as a familiar hearse pulled up to the front of the school, but the person who exited wasn’t Ethel’s mother, it was a man, in a green hoodie, David yelped as his eyes grazed over him..

    “Danny, the hunter, he’s here, at the pre-school,” David whispered, quickly picking Ethel up, making his way to the back of the building. 

    “He’s what? Do you have the kid?” Daniel asked, earning a hushed yes from David, “Okay, bring her to the apartment, no, don’t do that, try losing him, then take the girl to,” there was a pause, “67 Earlwood Lane, in Pickney,” David nodded before hanging up.

    “Okay Ethel, we are going on a field trip, but we are going to be very quiet okay?” Ethel nodded her head as David quietly made his way to the backdoor, hearing the front door open, heavy footsteps entering the main classroom. In a quick motion, David ducked out the back exit, running to his car, placing Ethel in the backseat, starting up his station wagon and speeding out of the parking lot, surely catching the attention of the hunter.

    “Get underneath the green blanket that’s in the back Ethel, stay still, we are going to keep you safe,” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    David took as many back roads as he could find, his felt his heart drop as he pulled up to the address Daniel provided, a black corvette parked in front of the two story house. He looked at the window and screamed as Daniel ran up to the car window.

    David handed Ethel over to Daniel before rushing to park his car in a hidden location. When he returned Daniel was already talking to Ethel about space, keeping the child calm. David looked up at the house, it was painted a soft green and then he looked at the fancy car parked in front.

    “Why here?” David asked quietly as he followed Daniel up to the front door. Daniel let out a heavy sigh.

    “Davey, you are about to meet my closest living relative,” he replied, knocking on the door.

    A disheveled woman answered the door, he black hair unbrushed and knotted, her blue eyes plagued with large deep purple rings under them, most likely from lack of sleep. She looked at the visitors, her glare lightened to a soft warm look. She moved aside without a word letting them in.

    “To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from my long lost brother?” she asked, clearly a tad drunk. Daniel scoffed at this.

    “Long lost? Funny joke Roxanne, you left me there to rot,” Daniel hissed. Roxanne, though slightly intoxicated looked back at him with a glare.

    “For the last time I did not leave you to rot! It wasn’t my damn choice, one would think talking the FBI out of sending you to Super Guantanamo sentence would make up for it,” Daniel rolled his eyes and passed a sleeping Ethel over to David, who sat down on the couch.

    “You can’t just reappear back into my life after ten years and expect me to just love you again, do you know the shit I’ve gone through?” Daniel snapped.

    “Daniel, I know, dad was a piece of shit, he ruined your life, but mom and I had to move across the country, I had to get a job at fifteen, I worked my damn ass off so don’t think it was all sunshine and rainbows for me,” she retorted.

    David tuned out the bickering from the siblings, he just looked at the woman's features. Her hair was most likely dyed, the midnight black would be easy to achieve. Her face was quite similar to that of Daniel’s, eyes were the same bright blue, except hers were definitely more dull.

    Daniel gave an exasperated huff as he flopped down next to David, resting his head onto the auburn-haired man’s shoulder. Roxanne followed suit by sitting in an armrest.

    “So this is David, and to think dad was worried he’d never get a son in law,” she said light-heartedly. “I’m Roxanne, Danny’s twin, here to sell the house, on our mother’s  request,” she held out a hand and David gladly shook it. 

    “Thanks for helping us,” David responded, looking down at Ethel, “it means a lot,”.

    Roxanne gave a short laugh, getting up and heading towards the stairs, she opened a compartment that revealed a large collection of weapons.  She equipped herself with brass knuckles and a metal baseball bat, she called Daniel over and handed him what looked like a knife and a pistol.

    “I never thought I’d get to use these,” she muttered, looking proudly at her brass knuckles. She looked up at David who quietly accepted the blade. “Let’s nab ourselves a hunter,”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    It had been two hours, Daniel peered out of the blinds, no cars pulling up, no people around. He turned to Roxanne, who was downing a shot of vodka, making small talk with David.

    “Why on Earth don’t we just go out there and find him?” Daniel asked, tapping his foot impatiently, “It beats waiting around this stupid fucking place,”

    “Language,” David muttered, looking at the, still sleeping, Ethel. Roxanne got up, despite her intoxicated state she managed to walk in a straight line, up to Daniel. She peered out the window and then back to her brother.

    “If we go out there, it gives him a chance to get the girl, we wait for him to come here, then we handle it,” She replied, before returning to her chair.

    “What makes Miss Alcoholic so sure the hunter is even going to come here?” Daniel snapped back.

    “Why don’t you check the fridge Mister Cultist,” Roxanne shot back playfully. Daniel walked into the fridge with a huff, he opened the fridge and gapsed. Ten blood bags, filled with deep red liquid. He slowly closed the fridge and walked back into the living room, eyes full of shock.

    “Are you,” he paused, “one of, them?” he asked, earning a laugh from Roxanne.

    “No, but the hunter doesn’t know that,” she responded, “he wouldn’t come all the way out unless he thought a vampire moved in, all it took was ten blood bags and a case of SPF 100,” she chuckled like it was nothing. “Of course you have to avoid crosses and garlic, but that isn’t a challenge for an atheist who hates bad breath,” 

    David was impressed, she had gone to these lengths, but when, she wasn’t in on this stuff, so where did she get the time to do all of this?

    “Way to go Roxanne, I call you once to tell you there’s a killer on the loose and you go and put yourself in danger,” Daniel snapped, earning an eyeroll from Roxanne.

    “Danny, look out the window,” she muttered, sure enough, a pair of headlights pulled up to the house, a dark figure exited the car. David quickly picked up Ethel, hurrying up the stairs as Daniel stood in front of the door, gun in hand. Roxanne stood behind him, her bat ready to be swung.

The figure looked at the house, noticing the lights in the living room, he made his way around the house. He was going in through the back door. The twin siblings moved accordingly, hiding out where they’d be able to see the hunter without letting him see them. 

Daniel looked over at his sister, who had her bat at the ready. Though he knew she was drunk, to an outsider she looked perfectly sober. He lost his train of thought as the back door was forced open. Roxanne looked at him, her blue eyes glinted, sparking a strength in him. 

Both stiffened as the heavy footsteps reached the kitchen, the fridge was roughly opened, a deep chuckle sounded as the fridge was closed. The footsteps slowly made their way towards the siblings. The footsteps stopped a few feet from the doorway.

“Come out wherever you are you filthy blood sucker, I know you’re in there, I’ve killed everyone in your pathetic excuse for a nest. Might as well join your fallen brothers and sisters,” the dark voice laughed, “Fine, you clearly want to make this difficult, we can make this difficult,” a dark figure ran into the room, leaving Roxanne and Daniel completely confused. The man failed to notice Daniel, instead tackling Roxanne the moment he saw her.

“Get off me!” she hissed, struggling against him, her bat thrown across the room. The hunter laughed as he pulled out a stake, trying to ram it into her chest. Roxanne fought back as Daniel finally came to his senses, aiming his gun.

Three gunshots were heard, Ethel whimpered into David’s chest, keeping close to him as he stroked her hair to calm her down. She was crying as there was a grunt before a loud crash. David prayed he wouldn’t have to stab someone as a pair of footsteps could be heard rushing up the stairs.

He slowly opened the closet door, seeing Daniel rush to him. He told Ethel to stay in the closet as he went down to help. The child gave a small nod as she huddled up into a small ball.

David looked at the hunter, he had three gunshot wounds in his back, blood seeped through his clothes and onto the floor. Roxanne was roughed up, a black eye and a couple cuts, nothing to severe. Daniel was mostly untouched, excluding the fact that blood stained his white polo shirt. Roxanne picked up her phone from the coffee table, going to call 911, she looked up at David before calling.

“Take the girl back to your apartment, she’ll have to stay with you for the night, I’ll try to get in contact with her relatives for you,” she said, David held a confused expression, but complied with her directions.

David rushed up the stairs and retrieved Ethel from her hiding spot before heading downstairs, Roxanne was on the phone, most likely with 911 and Daniel was washing his hands in the sink. David placed a quick kiss on the blonde’s cheek before rushing to his car, driving back to the apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ambulance pulled away and the police were finished with their questions, Roxanne gave a whole-hearted sigh, reaching for her bottle of what was presumably vodka. She flopped back onto her couch as she looked quietly at her brother, before taking a large swig from the bottle. Daniel allowed himself to flop next to her, she offered her bottle to him and he reluctantly accepted, taking a drink of the liquid, cringing as the liquid seared his throat.

“I don’t understand how you can just drink that so nonchalantly,” he said, handing her the bottle back. She shrugged before taking another gulp, placing the bottle back on the coffee table.

“I guess I got used to it after three years of alcoholism,” she muttered before getting up to presumably lock up the house. “You’re crashing here tonight? Your ride already left and I’m far too drunk to do jack,” she had him there. Daniel couldn’t drive, not after the incident, he’d have to wait a year before he could reapply for his license.

“I guess,” he said, “got any cigarettes?” Roxanne gave an offended gasp.

“Dude, no,” she said, “booze is expensive enough, I can’t do cigarettes, my liver is already screwed, why fuck up my lungs in the process?” Daniel nodded, it was a stupid question. She started to go upstairs, beckoning him to follow. He got up and followed after his sister.

“Here, you can stay in the guest room for tonight, I have a job in the morning so you can see yourself out, night Danny,” she said, leaving him in the pale blue room. He flopped on the bed, not bothering to get underneath the covers, or take his clothes off. 

Daniel woke up to an empty house. Roxanne was gone, her car missing from the driveway, a twenty on the table with a small note, ‘bus money’. Daniel left a thank you note under her bottle of booze that was on the kitchen counter now, even less liquid remained. Daniel sighed as he left out the back door. Within twenty minutes he was on the bus, making his way back to Sleepy Peak.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    In the hospital, the hunter listened with silent rage as the doctors explained why he couldn’t feel his legs. He balled his fists as the doctor told him there was nothing that could be done. As the doctor left, a nurse entered the room, bearing a grin as she sat next to him.

    “What do you want?” the hunter hissed, earning a soft chuckle from the nurse. 

    “The name is Zack, and I think we can help each other out,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Next chapter is in the works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for making me feel important!
> 
> See you in the next chapter amigos!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daniel and David start receiving calls from past the grave they start to question the stability of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> angst
> 
> lots of angst.
> 
> and Jasper!
> 
> Roxanne is also here.
> 
>  
> 
> Still to lame to own Camp Camp or the characters.

    Ethel had stayed with David for two days, Daniel would come over with some Disney movies he snagged from Roxanne. The three would curl up on David’s small couch and sing along with all the songs. Ethel slept in David's bed, leaving the tall man to make do with his couch. Daniel would always hang around until both Ethel and David were asleep, before he’d return to his apartment.

    On the second night, there was a knock at the door, Daniel quickly answered it, not wanting to wake his sleeping boyfriend. The woman at the door was short, a slight hunch in her back, wrinkly, black hair hidden under a babushka. She looked up at the blonde, glaring holes through him.

    “May I come in?” she asked, Daniel nodded, moving out of the way to allow her inside. Daniel quickly looked at the mirror as the woman walked past, nothing.

    Daniel offered her a seat at the kitchen table, which she humbly accepted. He also offered her tea, which he thought to be a stupid move but she did accept the offer.

    “Are you by any chance, Domnule David?” she asked, as Daniel handed her a cup of tea.

    “No Ma’am, I’m his-” he trailed off, not sure how this, probably centuries year old vampire would react to a gay couple caring for her young relative.

    “Nu vă faceţi griji domnule, eu susţin pe deplin relaţia voastră,” she said, giving a warm smile as she took a sip of her tea, she soon realized that Daniel had virtually no idea what she had said. “Despite my appearance, I am a supporter of homosexuality,” her thick romanian accent made it a tad hard to understand her, but she seemed pleasant for the most part.

    Daniel looked at the clock, two thirty in the morning, and he had work.

    “I can see you are tired, bring me my granddaughter and we will be on our way,” she said taking another sip of tea.

    Daniel nodded as he made his way to the bedroom, Ethel was curled up in the blankets, she was in one of David’s old t-shirts, her clothes were in a shopping bag, as they were dirty by wearing them for a day and a half.

    “Ethel, you’re grandmother is here,” Daniel whispered, slightly shaking the girl. “It’s time to leave sweetie,”

    The young girl’s eyes opened slightly, squinting at Daniel, trying to make out his face in the dark. Daniel chuckled as he picked her up, grabbing the bag with her clothes in it and taking them out to the old woman.

    “Hi bucina,” Ethel murmured tiredly, rubbing her eyes as Daniel passed her off to her grandmother.

    “Bună ziua mea bat mic de fructe, are you ready to come live with your cousins and I in Romania?” the elderly woman asked, earning a slight nod from the child as she fell asleep again.

    “Would you like help taking the bag to the car?” Daniel offered, taking the empty tea cup from the woman and putting it in the sink.

    “Oh domnule, you are too kind, I’ll be able to handle it, thank you for taking care of her,” the woman said as she got up, sleeping child in her arms, “Have a nice night,” and with that, she left, taking David’s old t-shirt with her.

    Daniel let out a sigh as he walked over to the sleeping David, he felt a smile creep across his lips. David was adorable when he slept. Daniel decided to keep him asleep, so he carefully lifted the man into his arms, taking him to his bed. When David was tucked in, Daniel went to leave, he grabbed his phone and jacket and headed off.

    When the blonde finally made it to his bed, he was about to pass out, when his phone started to ring. Daniel muttered a swear or two as he picked up the phone, half expecting it to be David.

    “Hello?” he asked groggily, looking at the clock, two fifty seven.

    “Daniel, you need to ascend,” he heard a deep man’s voice say. As soon as his sleep deprived brain realized who that voice belonged to he shot up, eyes wide.

    “D-Dad? But y-you’re supposed to be dead, h-how is this possible?” Daniel asked through deep breaths, he ran a hand through his blonde hair, feeling his eyes gloss over.

    “Don’t you want to reach ascension Daniel? It would please Xemoog,” the voice said into the phone. Daniel felt his chest became heavy, for the first time in what had to be two months he was, truly, panicking. Daniel quickly hung up the phone, blocking the number.

    He laid in bed until morning, staring at the ceiling. He called in sick to work that day. He didn’t move until his phone rang again, at nine fifteen.

    “Hello?” he whispered, scared to hear the caller. 

    “Hey Danny, I’m bringing you some chicken soup, because you aren’t feeling well, I’ll be at your apartment by noon,” Daniel let out a sigh of relief as David continued.

    “Sounds wonderful Davey, I’ll see you then,” he hung up the phone and closed his eyes, finally falling asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------

    David sighed as he looked at his phone, Daniel’s health worried him, the guy had been hospitalized only two and a half months prior. July 19th, he had his stomach pumped. David quickly joined the other children for their activities. They were in the middle of learning the days of the week when David’s phone rang. He quietly excused himself and picked up the phone, walking into the hallway.

“Hello? Daniel? Is everything okay?” David asked, under the assumption that the caller was his blonde boyfriend. 

“Davey? Is this you?” the caller asked. David choked on the air.

“J-Jasper?” he asked, the air seemed thicker, his knees seemed weaker. “Jasper is this, are you there?”

“Davey! I miss you so much!” David felt the tears run down his cheeks as he heard his childhood friend over the phone.

“But you died, how is this even possible?” David was crying now, memories of the young kid flooding his mind.

“I’m so lonely here Davey, can you keep me company?” the caller asked, completely disregarding David’s question.

David could only sob as the conversation ended with an abrupt cut. His long arms fell to his sides as he looked up at the ceiling, tears streaming down his face. He looked at his phone, mesmerized by the number that called him, labeled ‘unknown’.

\-------------------------------------------------

Back at the apartment, Daniel wasn’t doing better, he hadn’t received any calls from his father, but he did go through a whole pack of cigarettes and was starting to feel worse. He was pacing rapidly, waiting for noon, David would make things better, he always did. He threw himself onto the sofa, his sister had broken the news to him in the hospital, there were news reports about it, he had to identify his father’s corpse.

It was an oddly cold day for July, he remembered the nightmares he had the nights leading up to this day, he remembered how quietly he left camp. He walked a mile just so the campers wouldn’t see his sister. He spotted her black corvette, the car ride was silent. They drove for thirty minutes before they reached the morgue.

It smelt like ammonia and it was filled to the brim, people he knew, people he didn’t, there were people he grew up with, teens that resembled children he mentored. He choked back a sob as he pointed to the large man, clean shaven face, grey hair. Roxanne nodded quietly, covering her mouth in disgust. 

He was dead. There was no argument, Daniel’s father was dead, they burned his corpse and sent the urn to some crime specialist. This man was dead.

Daniel was ripped from thought as the phone rang, unknown caller. The ringing continued for longer than it should, the tone echoed in his ears. Finally Daniel mustered the courage and picked up the phone.

“Daniel, it will be quick,” Daniel was frozen as he heard the man’s voice. “Ascend and reach Xemoog with me,” the blonde felt the tears fall. “You can do it Daniel, reach ascension and we will all forgive you for your sins,” Daniel couldn’t move, he couldn’t scream, he was paralyzed with fear.

“Y-You are dead,” he muttered back, “You can’t make me do jack sh-shit because you are dead,” Daniel spoke a little louder, “You are dead! Dead! I hate you! You are dead! Stay fucking dead!” he shouted into the phone, crying now. He hung up the phone and placed it down, he brought his knees to his forehead, soaking his sweat pants with tears.

“He’s dead, he’s dead, he isn’t alive, that isn’t possible,” he muttered to himself, slowly rocking to calm himself down.

Little did he know, David was two towns over, losing his mind. He had been called by Jasper three times in the past hour, each call more desperate than the last. The pleads from his childhood friend had broken his heart into millions of pieces. David quietly excused himself from the class to take a couple minutes. David got up, looking at the clock, eleven thirty, time to leave.

David quickly placated himself, putting on a happy face to bid goodbye to the children and his co-worker. He grabbed his bag and left, driving to a restaurant that had really good soup. His mind kept wandering back to Jasper, a life truly taken too soon. 

David made the stop quick, getting Daniel’s soup and returning to his car. His phone buzzed quickly, a text. He looked at it, the contact name was from an unknown number.

*Unknown: Hey, somethings up. Call me when possinle*

David looked at the text for a minute, he decided to wait until he was home, that was until his phone buzzed again.

*Unknown: Possible*

*Unknown: this is Roxy btw*

A sigh of relief hit David, Jasper wasn’t trying to reach him via text. That was something the auburn-haired man never thought he would be worrying about.

*David: Sorry Roxanne, about to drive, will call soon*

*Roxanne: Is there something going on tho?*

David thought about this for a minute, Roxanne was quick to endanger herself when the vampire hunter was a prime threat. He decided to keep it simple.

*David: Probably… not sure yet*

Roxanne hadn’t responded so he started the car and drove off, completely unaware of the grey hoodie wearing figure that had been watching him.

\---------------------------------------------

Daniel was sure he was going completely insane, his dead father was calling him. He had to go over this situation a couple of times.

“I am going insane, holy shit, I am going insane,” he muttered to himself. His phone had been thrown into a drawer, Daniel refused to go near it, in fear of hearing that gruff voice.

To say he jumped out of his seat when there was a knock at his door was an understatement. He yelped and leaped from the couch, tripping over his coffee table.

“Daniel? Are you okay?” David called from the other side of the door. When a pained groan came from the blonde, there was a jingle of keys and the door was opened.

“Hey Davey, just tripped,” the blonde laughed as he got up from the floor.

“I’ll say, you okay?” David asked, placing a paper bag on the kitchen table. He rushed to the blonde’s side, helping him up. Daniel gave him a quick kiss before hugging him.

“I’m fine, thanks for the soup,” David watched quietly as Daniel pulled the soup from the bag. He slowly sat next to his boyfriend as he started to eat the soup.

“You sure that everything is fine? You look exhausted,” David asked, his fingers slowly intertwined themselves with the blonde’s.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” Daniel muttered as he looked up at David, “you okay?” 

David opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by a phone ringing, both looked over at it, fear glossing their eyes. David reached over to pick up the phone.

“H-Hello,” he said into the phone.

“Davey!” Jasper’s voice came from the phone. David felt the tears well up in his eyes, he quietly handed the phone to his boyfriend.

Confusion was painted on Daniel’s face until he took the phone and held it up to his ear. He looked over at his boyfriend who was now crying.

“Davey? Davey? Can you hear me?” The blonde furrowed his eyebrows together, the voice was recognizable, but it didn’t immediately register to him. He looked at David who was softly sobbing in the background.

“David! I need you! Come with me please!” Daniel quickly realized what was going on and hung up the call. He slammed the device on the table and pulled David into a tight hug.

\-----------------------------------------------

The two didn’t speak, they simply researched in silence. Every phone call just increased the tension in the room, Daniel was fed up with it at the fourth call. He took both their phones and put them on silent. David whimpered as his phone vibrated again, now the blonde was aggravated.

“What David?” he asked, looking up from an article about a teen who was placed in a mental hospital due to his ‘dead boyfriend’ calling him from beyond the grave.

“It’s just, what if they are really back?” David asked, Daniel’s eyes darted up to him.

“They aren’t,” he hissed, looking back at the news, trying to distract the thoughts that creeped into his mind.

“But what if-” David was cut off as Daniel stood up and slammed his hands onto the table.

“They aren’t! They are dead! Gone! They are never coming back!” he shouted, glaring at David, who was crying again. The damage had been done before Daniel could even register what had been said. 

David stood up, walking past Daniel, he grabbed his phone and walked to the door.

“Davey, I-I’m -” the blonde reached out to his boyfriend, only to get a solid response.

“Don’t, don’t waste your f-fucking words,” he muttered before leaving the apartment.

\----------------------------------------------

*Roxanne: Why aren’t you picking up the phone?*

*Roxanne: The fuck is going on?*

*Roxanne: David! This is serious!*

David wiped the tears from his eyes as he glanced over at his phone, Roxanne had been texting him non-stop since lunch.

*David: Can’t talk. Busy*

He felt a sob come from his throat, it let out an echoing noise, he felt pathetic. Why did this shake him up so badly. Oh right, his dead best friend was calling him from beyond the grave and his boyfriend was being an asshole about it. Yeah, that was it.

He looked over at his phone, it was ringing loudly. Unknown number.

“Jasper?” he asked, trying to hold his tears back, “I-I want to see you again,”

\---------------------------------------------

Roxanne was livid, her brother wasn’t picking up the damn phone, David was busy. She had run out of vodka at this point and didn’t feel like arguing with the stupid cashier again over her tendency to buy in bulk. 

With an exasperated huff she picked up her phone, calling his brother. It rang for a few times, going to voicemail.

“Listen up, I know we aren’t on good terms, that’s fine, hate me all the fuck you want, but pick up the goddamn phone. This is serious shit, I’ll be at that bar in Sleepy Peak, meet me there in an hour and if you aren’t there, I’ll take this piece of shit out without you,” she hissed. Roxanne rolled her eyes, knowing Daniel would be pissy about the message, but at this point in time she only cared about two things. Killing the monster at hand, and getting a damn drink.

She grabbed her keys and her phone and left the house, getting into her car and driving off.

\------------------------------------------------

Daniel had received the message and he started to walk, he stopped for a bit outside David’s door, but he didn’t want to make things worse. So he kept going, he took the thirty minute walk to the bar. He could see his sister at the bar, she sat alone.

He entered the bar and sat next to her, not looking directly at her, she downed a shot of what was probably vodka and looked over at him.

“Finally,” she grumbled, “you look like shit,” she nudged her shot glass in front of her and turned to look at him.

“What monster?” Daniel asked, not making any snarky remarks.

“Have you been getting calls from a deceased relative recently?” Daniel looked up at her with shock, he nodded slightly. “Yeah, me too,”.

She slid a piece of paper towards Daniel, it depicted a dog-like creature called the crocotta. It mimicked the voice of the dead to lure people in, sucking out their souls.

“I’m going to guess you’ve been contacted by Dad, he’s the dead son of a bitch that’s made the largest impact on your life, and if I’m correct and David’s been contacted too, he might be the next person calling you,” Roxanne slammed a twenty on the bar counter before getting up and dragging her brother with her.

“What do you mean?” Daniel said as they got into her corvette.

“I mean this thing is targeting us, specifically, it’s kills used to be spread out, every five cities someone would have committed suicide or had been locked up in a mental hospital, I live two cities over and you and your boyfriend live what, two apartments apart?” Daniel started to connect the dots as Roxanne explained. 

“Where are we going?” Daniel asked her, as she drove onto a familiar road.

“That summer camp you nerds work at, that’s an ideal place for the crocotta to draw out prey. It’ll hide in a bush and coax them towards the bush, or it’ll talk them into drowning themselves in the lake,” Roxanne was rambling at this point, but for someone who was drunk, she could drive well.

“And it’s a place that is familiar to us,” Daniel continued, “I mean, you haven’t been there in what, ten years? But it’d be familiar to, oh my god, hurry!” he snapped at his sister, who sped up.

“Call David, try to keep him on the phone, it’ll help us pinpoint where he is,” Roxanne instructed, turning onto another road.

The phone rang twice before David picked up, Daniel listened closely, he heard car sounds, so he was still in the car.

“Daniel, I’m sorry I’ve been such a bother, I won’t bother you anymore, I promise,” David’s voice seemed so unreal, as if he was in a haze.

“No, David, where are you?” Daniel muttered, trying to listen.

“I’m going to be with Jasper, I can’t wait to see him again, and I won’t be bothering you anymore,” Daniel almost started crying at this.

“Roxy, hurry the FUCK up,” he snapped at his sister as she floored it. He tried to talk to Daniel, but the call was cut.

\-----------------------------------------------

They got out of the car, both armed with knives, they ran into the camp, looking around for David.

“There,” Daniel muttered with a whisper. They quickly approached him, keeping quiet.

David wasn’t paying attention, he was listening to Jasper’s voice.

“In the water Davey!” his voice rang out, “In the water!” 

David slowly made his way to the water, but a figure grabbed him before he could enter the chilly abyss. 

“No! No! Stop! Let me go!” he shouted, thrashing against the thing that had grabbed him.

“David, it’s me, it’s just me,” Daniel said softly, struggling to keep his boyfriend back.

“N-No! I want, I want to be with, J-Jasper,” he muttered between sobs. He broke down, crying loudly as he melted into Daniel’s tight grip, “I-I want to be with him, l-let me be with him,” Daniel felt his heart shatter into pieces as he cradled the man.

“I know David, I know,” he placed kisses on the back of David’s neck, holding the weeping man close, letting a few tears escape his own eyes.

Meanwhile, Roxanne was searching the area around David, she saw movement near the bushes, she watched as a woman walked through the bushes, angered. Roxanne silently made her way after it.

“Hey! Asshat! Over here!” she shouted catching the attention of the creature. He smirked as it made it’s way towards her.

“Roxy, don’t do this,” a familiar voice echoed, “we can be together again if you come to me,” Roxanne gave the creature a dirty look.

“Fine, bitch,” she hissed before tackling the creature. There was a slight struggle, both very strong. Roxanne ended up pinning the thing down.

“You humans never fail to surprise me,” it spoke, “usually I can get them to kill themselves within the day, but you three,”

“Who sent you after us?” Roxanne hissed, reaching for her blade.

“Does Zack ring any bells?” the creature laughed when Roxanne shook her head. “Well good luck finding the brat, he has the tendency to change forms,”

Roxanne didn’t bother to try anything else, she had the info she wanted.

“Not even considering sparing me? You humans always think about sparing,” the creature hissed.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and plunged the blade into the creature’s neck, watching silently as it made choking noises.

“I only spare things when I’m sober,” she muttered. 

\---------------------------------------------------

“See you around Roxanne,” David said, getting into his car, Daniel sitting in the passenger’s seat.

“Yeah, I’ll see you two nerds soon,” as soon as her car sped off the two were left in an uncomfortable silence. They went throughout the whole car ride without talking to each other.

The car was parked outside their apartment complex when the first words were spoken.

“So,” Daniel muttered.

“Yeah,” David replied.

“What are we? Are we still a thing or?” Daniel looked up at David.

“I think we should take a break, not break up, but, just, a break,” David looked at Daniel with melancholy eyes, “I just need to think,”

“Yeah, I totally get it, no problem,” Daniel responded, “thanks for the ride back,” and with that he was gone, out of the car, David watched silently as Daniel disappeared back into the building.

“Yeah… Totally,” David repeated to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> A Halloween chapter is coming! BUT it will be out like way after Halloween because my dumbass can't formulate a functioning schedule. Plus this story takes place like, one month before real life times. Sooooooooo yeah!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween comes upon paranormal boyfriends, their plans to party are ruined by an invasion of zombies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't express how utterly sorry I am for the wait, I feel so upset for putting this story off.   
> Things have been quite hectic for me as schoolwork piles up, my grandmother is visiting, kitchen is getting redone, my closest friend is having bad relationship troubles. 
> 
> I SWEAR THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER WILL BE OUT IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS AND NOT A MONTH AFTER LIKE THIS CHAPTER IS!
> 
>  
> 
> Still too lame to own Camp Camp or the characters.

    “Oh! Oh! Oh!” David moaned loudly, his nails digging into Daniel’s back. “Yes! Right there!” he threw his head back as the blonde pounded into him.

    The question was, how the literal fuck did they get here from walking past each other in the hallway, no one will ever know for sure, yet, here they were.

    “Oh my god! Yes! God please!” Daniel chuckled as David’s moans melted with his words.

    David wrapped his arms around Daniel and kisses him roughly, all tongue, all passion. They kissed each other as if it was the first time in forever. In actuality it had only been two weeks. 

    David grunted and groaned as he hit his orgasm, coming all over both of their chests. He could tell Daniel was close as well. With a few more pounds, he was gone.

    “Why are we so bad at this?” David whispered as Daniel flopped on the bed beside him. “Not sex, that was great, but,”

    “Bad at not being together?” Daniel suggested, earning a laugh and a nod from David.

    “Yeah, exactly,” he responded, giggling as Daniel pulled him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck and clung to him until the kiss ended.

    “So,” Daniel muttered, looking at David with hopeful eyes.

    “So,” David repeated, a blush crawling across his face.

    “What are we?” the blonde asked, sitting up.

    “Late for work,” David responded, chuckling as Daniel threw a pillow at him.

    “Clearly you doofus, but, what are we?” Daniel watched David quietly, the man got up and walked towards the shower.

    “I think I’m ready to, be us again,” he said before entering the bathroom.

    “Okay then,” Daniel whispered quietly to himself, smiling widely. ‘Ready to be us again’ the phrase bounced around in his mind. It made him giggle like a teenage girl. Life without David wasn’t a life worth living to him, so to have his radiant ray of sunshine at his side was going to be good.

    Daniel quickly cleaned his chest off as he got a call from his boss, he made up some lame excuse about waking up late and said he would be there soon. With an annoyed sigh from his boss the phone call ended.

    “Need a ride?” David asked from behind Daniel, who nodded. “Okay then, you aren’t the only one late,”.

 

 

    The car ride was full of life, the two joked and laughed happily, as if nothing had been wrong. The car stopped outside the restaurant, Daniel turning to face David before exiting.

    “Thanks for the ride Davey,” he said, blowing a kiss towards the auburn haired man.

    “Any time, I’ll pick you up when your shift ends,” David replied, smiling as Daniel walked into the restaurant. He quickly sped off towards the direction of the school.

    When he arrived the students were already doing their first activities, he came in and apologized to his co-teacher and greeted the kids. He sat at his desk and started grading recent tests, his co-teacher came up to him with a bright smile, he looked up from his work.

    “Hello Theresa, sorry again for being late, car trouble,” he said with a nervous giggle as he knew for a fact there was no car trouble.

    “Did that ‘car trouble’ have anything to do with a certain blonde man who works at the restaurant near the woods?” she smirked playfully as David groaned, “I knew it! Are you two back together?” she gave a laugh as David nodded.

    “Yes we are officially back together, is that all you came to talk about, because I’m pretty sure Michael has a crayon in his nose,” she looked back at the group of kids and David was correct, a small boy had a red crayon shoved in his right nostril.

    “Shit,” she muttered under her breath before rushing over, “Mister Tozier get that crayon out of your nose!” David chuckled to himself as Theresa threw the crayon out, talking to the children about keeping the arts and crafts items out of their noses.

    David got the tests graded within the hour, handing them back to his students, he smiled as their faces lit up as they admired their grades. Theresa joined him.

    “I was going to say it was just in time that you two got back together, Justin and I are holding our annual Halloween party this weekend and there is going to be a costume contest, all that fun stuff,” she rambled around about information and David stopped to think, Halloween was that weekend, and there hadn’t been any monsters in the past two weeks. It wouldn’t be smart to go out, then again, it would be a fun time.

    “Yeah, we’ll be there,” David responded, returning to his work.

 

 

    The rest of the day ticked by slowly, he left as soon as the children were picked up, he checked his phone, he had three text messages.

    *Roxanne: Heard you nerds are back together, congrats*

    *Roxanne: Theresa DeBruzio is throwing a party this weekend, you going?*

    *Daniel: Movie night tonight?*

    The auburn-haired man replied to the texts accordingly, telling Roxanne that he would be there, and sending a simple ‘yeah’ to Daniel. He drove off to pick Daniel up so they could finally relax together again.

    When he reached the restaurant he noticed a missing poster stapled to the phone pole.

    ‘MISSING! Black cat, two years old. Green eyes. Responds to Jinx! If found please call number stated’. David looked at the picture of the cat, he gave a sad sigh as he thought what it would be like to lose a pet. He quickly shrugged it off and headed inside. He greeted the host cheerfully and asked the host about Daniel.

    “Oh, him,” the host said, rolling his eyes, “that guy is super creepy, him and his twin, that’s some shining shit if you ask me,”

    “But I didn’t ask-” David was cut off by Daniel walking out of a backroom, he wore a black shirt with a green apron, and he looked like he was ready to leave.

    “Hey Davey! Sorry I was a tad late,” Daniel hugged the man before turning to the host, “I hope you weren’t tarnishing my reputation Steve,” he said with an eerie grin.

“N-no, just making small talk,” he muttered, scratching the back of his head  nervously, “have a nice evening you too,” 

Daniel gave a laugh as he wrapped an arm around David, walking out to the car, where he took his respectful place in the passenger’s seat. He laughed as David made a comment on how odd Steve had been acting.

“I don’t know what that guy’s problem is. I swear he sacrifices animals or something,” David chuckled slightly, thinking about the missing cat poster for a quick minute before changing the subject.

“So, about the Halloween party this weekend,” David started, driving in the direction of the apartment.

“Right! Roxanne told me, isn’t it fortunate we got our shit together just in time for my favorite holiday?” David smiled as the blonde rambled on about how great Halloween was.

“Are we dressing up?” David asked, earning an exaggerated gasp from Daniel.

“Is that even a legitimate question? Of course we are!” David couldn’t help but smile as Daniel looked genuinely offended. 

“As what though? It needs to be good enough to win a couple’s contest,” David said, watching Daniel slowly contemplate the answer.

They got out of the car and made their way inside the complex, David riddled of multiple costume ideas, each seemed either cheesy or plain wrong.

“For the last time I am not dressing up as a bag of meth so we could make a breaking bad joke,” David muttered as they entered the elevator.

“Okay, Bonnie and Clyde?” Daniel had a look of hope in his eyes that quickly vanished when David said no, “But you would look so good in a dress,”

“Maybe when we are alone but never in public,” David muttered, a blush apparent on his face. 

“How about angel and devil? No, too basic,” David sighed as he exited the elevator, Daniel following close behind.

“We should pick something original, yet something people will get,” David responded, Daniel stopped dead in his tracks, a smirk spread on his face. He slowly approached David and pulled him in close.

“Our love is god,” he whispered, causing David to smile.

“Jason Dean and Veronica Sawyer it is then, but I am not wearing a skirt,” David said, “at least, not to the party,” he placed a peck on the blonde’s lips and ran into his apartment.

 

 

David and Daniel walked together through the store, hand in hand. They each looked at different articles of clothing.

“I could borrow one of your button ups,” David suggested as he looked through the blazers, Daniel mumbled a yes. David picked out a blue blazer that seemed a match. “Found the jacket,” he said, smiled at Daniel who nodded.

The two walked through the store, looking up and down for possible clothes. David managed to find the jacket and dress pants rather easily, he even managed to snag a blue tie that set the look in stone. Daniel managed to find a black trench coat, some ripped skinny jeans, and a flannel.

David was making his way to the front of the store when Daniel yanked at his arm. He made a small yelp as he looked at what Daniel was holding up.

The grey mini-skirt taunted him, it was pleated, and it resembled the musical costume. David quickly grabbed the skirt from Daniel, who wore a wide smirk on his face. He was aware his face was flushed, but he remained as calm as he could as they checked out.

“Not funny Daniel,” he muttered as they got into his car.

“You bought it though,” the blonde responded, laughing as David became more flushed.

“And if you keep teasing me you’ll never see it again,” David snapped playfully, driving back to the apartment.

 

    The two made sure to watch Heathers on repeat for hours until they had all the key lines memorized, they often ended up these movie sessions with a drink or two before turning in for the night.

    What the pair were completely unaware of was the presence that hid in the shadows. A young woman walked past their apartment around midnight. She quietly turned down an alleyway, where a young man in a grey hoodie resided, carelessly leaning on the brick wall of the building. He only looked up from the ground when she cleared her throat.

    “Ah, you showed up,” he muttered, turning to face her. The October breeze blew her brown hair into her face, she quietly moved the hair from her eyes before speaking.

    “The book,” she muttered, “you have it, right?” she seemed quiet as she avoided eye contact with the man.

    “Of course I have the book, why would I lie?” he chuckled as he revealed an old leather bound book. A pentagram was carved into the cover.

    The woman’s eyes lit up, she reached out to take it from him, but he quickly pulled the book from her grasp, letting a dry chuckle escape his lips.

    “You didn’t think I was just going to give it to you,” he let out another laugh as the woman looked quite discouraged.

    “I have five hundred dollars in cash,” she muttered, pulling out the money from her coat pocket.

    “Must be an important book huh?” he mused, turning the object in his hands, scrutinizing every detail, “but I don’t want your money,” the girl must have given him a look of confusion, he walked closer to her, opening the book to a random page. The yellow pages were covered in Latin, with pictures of demons and pentagrams decorating certain pages, “This old thing has a certain spell I would like to cast soon, the problem is,”

    “You can’t read Latin,” the girl finished. He nodded slyly, “and I can,” the woman continued.

    “Oh aren’t you just the smartest girl this side of the city?” he closed the book with a snap and held it out in front of the woman, “You cast one little curse for me this Saturday night and this special book, and all its spells and secrets are yours,”

    “I’ll do it,”

 

David stood next to Daniel, their costumes were impeccable, not a thing out of place. The blonde snuck an arm around David’s hips and pulled him in, leaving a chaste his on his lips.

“Looking great Ronnie,” Daniel whispered, doing his best Christian Slater impression.

“Why thank you Jason Dean,” David responded, “I think we’ll look better once Roxanne helps us with the injury makeup,”

The two had made plans to meet up with Roxanne at five so she could help with the makeup, they would then go to the party.

By five they were at Daniel’s childhood home, it still sent chill up the blonde’s spine. They knocked on the door and a surprisingly sober Roxanne answered, she wore a pinstripe suit with a matching fedora, her hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail, she wore white gloves and she looked as if she jumped out of a gangster flick from the thirties.

“Howdy,” she said with a smirk, allowing the boys in, “make yourselves comfortable, help yourself to the candy, kids don’t really stop here, so I’m not worried if there isn’t any left for Tuesday,” she walked into the kitchen to presumably retrieve the makeup.

“Thanks for helping us with our makeup Roxanne,” David said as he rifled through the candy dish, he picked out some green jolly ranchers and helped himself.

“No problemo David, but don’t think you two nerds are winning that costume contest, the bragging rights shall be mine,” Daniel gave a chuckle as he popped a grape lollipop in his mouth.

“We used to do twin costumes every year when we were kids,” he told David, “pretty sure there’s a whole photo album full of pictures,”

“Y’know,” Roxanne said as she came back into the room, makeup in hand, “I’m pretty sure said album is in the attic,” she started to work on David’s bruises, “I’ll check when I’m finished,”

Twenty minutes later and David was finished, Roxanne got up and fixed her suit, she disappeared up the stairs, only to come back five minutes later with a large album, it was dusty and decorated with pumpkin stickers.

Like Daniel had said, there were a bunch of photos of the two in their youth, different costumes, up until fourteen. They had to be at least six in one photo, Roxanne was donning a Raggedy Ann costume, Daniel in a matching Andy costume. They were both missing their two front teeth, their smiles full of innocence and purity.

 

David let out a laugh as Roxanne pointed to another picture, the pair looked roughly thirteen. Both siblings let out a hearty laugh as they remembered that night.

“Conjoined twins, Mom got a kick out of that one,” Daniel said as he popped a warhead in his mouth.

“She had to sew two pairs of pants together and we had to three-legged-race it around the neighborhood,” Roxanne continued.

The album was closed as the reminiscing session ended. Roxanne went to put the album away, but her foot caught a dislodged floor board, causing her to trip.

“Son of a,” she hissed as she got up and dusted herself off, Daniel got onto the ground and looked at the floorboard, there was something underneath it.

“Oh my god,” he muttered under his breath as he pulled out what was hidden in the floor. An ancient leather bound book, with a pentagram carved into the front.

“Must’ve been Dad’s,” Roxanne whispered bluntly as she took the book from her brother, her eyes scanned over the Latin text, from the little she could understand, the book was bad news.

“What is it?” David asked, looking up at Daniel, then at Roxanne.

“A reminder,” Daniel said, taking the book from his sister, “that we have to be on high alert tonight,”

 

 

    After Roxanne had finished Daniel’s makeup they packed the emergency duffel bags into Roxanne’s car. David watched as Roxanne grabbed her brass knuckled, along with a dagger and a black pistol. The weapons found their own home somewhere on Roxanne. 

    “Pros of picking a gangster, weapons are acceptable to bring,” she said aloud. She hopped into the driver’s seat of her car, flashing a smirk at the two men, “See you there nerds,”    

    Within fifteen minutes they pulled up to the house, it was overly decorated with cheesy Halloween décor. Fake cobwebs, tombstones, the really expensive button activated ones, it didn’t help that the house was a block away from Celestia Cemetery.

    They hadn’t seen Roxanne, but they presumed she was inside, as the pair walked through the door they noticed that there were a lot of familiar faces from around town. David knew his co-worker was popular, but he wasn’t aware that she was still close with her high school friends. So many people, all in different costumes. They found where everyone was dancing and decided to join in.

    In the cemetery, a young woman stood over a tombstone, ‘Here lies Ibolya Makarov, may her soul rest with God’ the woman held a single candle, lighting it quietly. She pulled out a black bag and emptied the contents out. 

    A knife, a piece of red chalk, and mouse bones. She drew a pentagram onto the grave and placed the mouse bones in a certain pattern. She pulled out the book and started to read over the spell, she rolled up her sleeve and grabbed the knife, making a long cut on her arm, she dropped the knife and held her, now bleeding, arm over the mouse bones before reciting the spell.

    “Voco super eos qui mortui sunt, quae so eas in sanguinem. Ad imperium serve meus, et ego vobis in terra viventium!” as soon as the blood hit the mouse bones the candle blew out. The ground began to shake as she got up, grabbing the book before running. She had done her part of the deal, now she could truly do whatever she pleased with the spell book.

    The rumble of the ground was masked by the loud music that blasted through the house, Daniel had lost David when he was pulled away by someone who presumably knew him. He made his way to the porch, it was empty except for the decorations. The blonde took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a small puff.

    His eyes darted down the dark street, a shambling figure slowly made its way towards the house. Daniel got up from the steps and squinted, he couldn’t make out distinct features, just that the thing was stumbling down the street. Daniel would have brushed it off as a drunk person, until the thing walked under a street light.

    Daniel felt his heart drop, the thing was rotting, it was missing an eye, the clothes that clung to its body were moth-eaten and dirty. The blonde never let his eyes leave the figure, before he bolted inside. 

    Roxanne was in the den, flirting shamelessly with a girl dressed as Freddie Krueger. Daniel grabbed her shoulder, she turned to face him, she handed the girl a card before turning to look at him.

    “There is a zombie outside, walking down the street,” Daniel said, matter-of-factly. Roxanne gave him an odd look.

    “A drunk guy in a costume?” she responded, taking a swig from a red solo cup.

    “I thought that at first but,” Daniel pulled her off to a more secluded area, “it isn’t a costume, trust me,” with a few persistent tugs he had his twin outside. Instead of the one rotting corpse he expected, three more had joined him. The smell was horrid, and they roamed around the empty streets.

    Roxanne quietly pulled her gun out from it’s holster, she had a silencer on it and she turned the safety off. The rotting husks were all missing heads faster than they were moving. The two looked down the street, nothing seemed to come from that area.

    Roxanne pulled out her keys and unlocked her trunk, pulling out the emergency bag. She slung it over her shoulder and closed the trunk.

    “Get David and we’ll check it out,”  Roxanne said quietly, looking down the street for more rotting corpses. With that the blonde took off into the house, he looked back to see his sister prodding one of the rotting corpses with her foot.

    David was talking it up with a couple that were dressed as characters from what Daniel could guess to be Flashdance. With a yelp and a small struggle of protest the blonde managed to yank him away from the couple.

    “What was that all about? We were talking,” David whined as he was pulled outside into the cool October air. Before the two could comprehend the situation, fully loaded shotguns had been shoved into their arms.

    “No more coming down the street, if these things are coming from where I think they’re coming from, they’ve probably leaked out into the forest,” Roxanne said quietly, looking at the two, “I’ll stay here just in case they try to get into the party,” 

    With a curt nod, they split up, Roxanne heading to the backyard of the house, Daniel grabbed the ammo, while he was searching through the bag for a knife of some sorts, a leather-bound book hit the asphalt. David picked the object up, flipping through pages quietly. This was the book they had found within the floorboards. Before he could contemplate whether to take it or leave it, Daniel was already walking towards the cemetery.

    “What in the heck is going on Daniel?” David heaved as he tried to catch up to his blonde boyfriend.

    “Zombies, but, these don’t seem like the brain-eating ones, more like the wandering husks,” the blonde replied, the two were silent as they approached the cemetery, graves open, the scent of dead flesh lingered in the area. 

    “What is that smell?” David asked, grimacing in disgust, he turned and screamed as a decrepit corpse shambled towards him. Daniel quickly turned towards the creature and blew it’s head off.

    “Let’s not get too friendly with them,” the blonde said as he quickly reloaded, “we have no clue what their intentions are,” the two quietly wandered around the graveyard, passing dug up graves with empty caskets. David shuddered as they approached a grave with a pentagram drawn onto it, blood and mouse bones laid upon it. Daniel looked at it with morbid curiosity, his eyes widened as he looked back at David.

    “What is it? What’s wrong?” David asked, becoming more concerned as Daniel turned to look at him.

    “We need to get out of here now,” the blonde muttered, grabbing David before rushing to the exit.

    “Wait, why? Daniel,” David tried to protest against his boyfriend’s grip, desperate for answers.

    “I’ll explain la-” Daniel looked at the horde of undead creatures that were slowly approaching the two. He knew for a fact two shotguns and a hunting knife wouldn’t do them much good so he changed course, heading for the mausoleum instead.

    There were no words as the two ran, but alas, the small stone building was surrounded as well, in a breathy panic the two ran towards a small shack at an abandoned corner of the cemetery, most likely an old shed of some sorts.

    The two rushed inside and slammed the door shut. It was a small space, and it would only hold them over for a few minutes, maybe half an hour if they were lucky. 

    “That thing, at the grave,” David said between heavy breaths, “it looked familiar,” Daniel gave David a look of confusion which was replaced with a look of horror as David pulled out the leather bound book form earlier. David quickly flipped to a page, it was covered in Latin instructions, and a picture of a certain ritual.

    Daniel grabbed the book and read the page over, he was fluent in Latin due to his years as a cultist, they participated in many rituals like this.

“This is a spell to summon zombie servants,” Daniel said under his breath, looking at the page.

“Are you sure?” David asked, the hint of panic in his voice was evident now.

“Yeah, listen to this, ‘I call upon those who are dead, please have my offering of bloodshed. Return to serve and do my bidding, I bring you back to the land of the living,’ that’s really dark magic, don’t even think my cult did this kind of stuff,” the blonde turned the page, “there is a way to reverse it, but it requires a sacrifice of some sort,”

David was about to respond when a rotted arm broke through the cheap wooden door, David let out a screech as he jerked away, clutching onto the blonde as more hands began to rip down the door.

Daniel started blowing heads off, leaving headless corpses at the entrance of the shed. It was a small horde, but it still scared the crap out of both men. David slowly approached the exit, looking around. He turned to give Daniel the all clear, but a scream came instead as two hands grabbed his ankles, pulling him to the ground.

“David!” Daniel shouted as he screaming boyfriends was pulled off into the darkness. Daniel looked around, the screams were headed for the woods, but there were no zombies around.

He quickly called Roxanne up, keeping an eye on his surroundings, he tried to find the ritual site in a desperate attempt to stop the madness that was occurring around him. When his sister’s voice was heard on the other line he couldn’t stop talking.

“Danny, calm down, what happened?” she asked, the sounds of the party were in the background.

“They got David, took him into the forest,” he said between choked sobs.

“I’m on it,” she said as the line went dead. Daniel’s hands were shaking and his breath was uneven but he managed to take out the book and start to read of the reversal instructions.

His lips trembled as he read a warning at the bottom of the page, if the sacrifice was of DNA, the owner of said DNA would be bound to the book until death. He pushed the sense of dread aside and pulled out a few blonde hairs from his head. 

He rearranged the mouse bones into the position for the reversal, the hairs were placed onto the bones as he recited the reversal spell.

“Factum non potest Hunc ego anathema metu deterius mortuos revocat ad requiem scio esse optimum,” he heard the sound of a shotgun go off within the woods and he grabbed the book and rushed to the origin of the sound.

He saw his sister cradling David who was scratched up and covered in dirt. The blonde rushed to them and embraced the auburn haired man who was whimpering quietly.

“He’s okay, just a little scratched up,” Roxanne said, she looked over at two corpses that had fallen into a heap on the forest floor, “crazy bastards just dropped, creepy as hell,”.

 

 

    Both men decided to leave the party and head home, not bothering to say goodbye to the other guests. The ride back was quiet besides David’s scared mumbles. When they arrived at the complex they both went into Daniel’s apartment slowly peeling off their costumes.

    “You should take a shower David, then we’ll go to sleep, it’s been a long night,” Daniel said as he pulled out the leather bound book.

    “You’re probably right, see you in ten minutes,” David walked off towards the bathroom.

    The blonde looked at the book with a saddened look of disgust, it was his now, no changing. Not wanting to worry about it he placed the book into his bookshelf and entered his bedroom, unaware of the glaring eyes that watched his window from the street.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who follow this story, THANKS!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I have the terrible habit of losing track of things I need to get done so there will be no definitive upload schedule, but I refuse to let this book die.
> 
> A comment and a kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO  
> Writer's block is a bitch, if you have any ideas for a chapter please email me at DNRCDTrax16@icloud.com !!! 
> 
> Thanks mates!! See you next chapter!


	9. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No monsters, just a nice Christmas chapter for everyone who has been a loyal fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!!!  
> I felt really fucking bad for not posting the Halloween chapter at a reasonable date so have this  
> 7.3K word, on time, Christmas chapter.
> 
> I want to thank all who have emailed me and suggested chapters, I love the support.
> 
> Here is my gift to you all.
> 
> ALSO! I want to thank Minshinxx on Tumblr for the fanart!
> 
> I AM STILL TOO LAME TO OWN CAMP CAMP OR THE CHARACTERS!!!

    The weather worsened throughout November, no monsters had been spotted, but Roxanne did get a call from the retirement home where her mother resided. She was ill, and they speculated she did not have much time left. This left the older twin to make one of two choices, go alone and spare Daniel the heartbreak that his mother wouldn’t know who he was, or take him with her and spare him the heartbreak that his sister left to see his dying mother and didn’t take him. She decided the latter would be a better option.

    The tickets were purchased that night and Roxanne was outside Daniel’s apartment door the next morning at six. The blonde opened the door, he looked as if he just woke up.

    “What’s going on Roxanne?” he asked, allowing his sister into the apartment.

    “Mom is really sick and they think she’s going to die, I bought tickets so you, David, and I can go spend Christmas and New Years with her,” she looked at Daniel who had a look of sadness on his face.

    “M-Mom?” he asked, getting a nod from Roxanne.

    “If you don’t want to see her for whatever reason fine, but at least take David to New York so you two can spend the holidays there together, consider it my Christmas present to the both of you,” Roxanne handed him two plane tickets.

    “When do we leave?”

 

 

    The date was set, the three would leave the 13th of December, they would get on a plane and head out to New York, Daniel still had to decide if he could face his mother for the first time in ten years. Roxanne assured him that if he was uncomfortable or scared he didn’t have to, but he insisted that he just had to make up his mind.

    David promised he wouldn’t try to convince the blonde otherwise but he couldn’t help wanting too. If it was his mother, sick and dying, he would be by her bedside in a heartbeat, even if he hadn’t seen her in ten years. He was excited nonetheless, New York was new territory for the auburn haired man, he had only seen the woodsy northern west coast, so he was excited.

    The trip was going to be two weeks long, the three would spend Christmas and New Year in New York. Where they would be staying was up to Daniel. If the blonde wanted to see his mother again, they would stay with Roxanne in her house in Elmira, if he decided he wouldn’t see her, Roxanne get them a hotel room, not that she would be upset, she simply justified it as they could do whatever they pleased without having to worry about the older twin, as she was planning to be in a very stressful situation.

    Plans were pre made about the twins’ mother, if she died while the trio were there, they would cut the trip early and head straight home to have her buried with her family members, if she lived to the end of the trip, Roxanne would stay in New York until her health was stable or until she’d pass. Daniel often laid awake at night pondering what he would do about it, could he even face his mother after the crap she pulled ten years ago? Hell, he still hadn’t fully forgiven his own sister about it.

    “Danny?” David asked, the blonde jumped from the sudden touch, “You okay?”

    “Y-yeah, sorry, just,” Daniel looked at his white suitcase, a couple shirts had taken residence inside, “just got lost in thought,”

    “Still not sure what to do?” the auburn haired man asked as he looked through his boyfriend’s closet.

    “To be completely honest, yeah,” Daniel looked up as his boyfriend left the closet and placed a kiss on his head.

    “Roxanne did give you the option to not go, and I’m sure no one would judge you if you chose not to go,” David sat next to Daniel on the bed, pulling the blonde’s head into his lap, playing with his hair while looking down at him.

    “But, I feel like if I don’t, there will be so many things left unresolved,” he responded, sighing.

    “Well, we leave in five days, and you’ll still have the flight to decide, I won’t tell you what to do, but if it was me, I would go to see her, even if it was only once,” David said calmly as Daniel sat upright.

    “Thanks Davey, I’ll definitely take that into consideration,”

 

 

    The five days flew by and soon enough, they had found their seats on the plane. David found he was quite anxious as it was his first time flying, Daniel was prepared to watch movies the whole time. Roxanne planned to get drunk and pass out since she would avoid drinking around her mother.

    The older twin followed her plan and passed out within the first hour, but the two men had resorted to talking with each other, making playful conversation as the plane flew.

    “Have you made up your mind yet?” David asked, yawning as he rested his head on Daniel’s shoulder.

    “Yeah,” the blonde said, “I’m going to see my mother, but only if you’ll be there,”

    “Of course,” David responded with a tired voice, the man was slowly drifted off as the plane flew over Minnesota. Daniel smiled at him, he was so damn cute when he fell asleep. 

 

 

    The three had gotten off without a hitch, when they gathered their luggage they spotted a young arabic woman, holding up a sign, ‘ROXANNE JONES’ written on it.

    “Who is that Roxy?” Daniel asked, “girlfriend?”

    Roxanne let out a dry laugh, waving to the woman before looking back at the two.

    “That’s Parveen, my roommate, she works at the retirement home where mom lives. She’s also the one who let me know about her current condition,” she walked up to the woman and gave her a hug.

    “How’s Oregon treating you dollface? You look so tired, and when did you plan on introducing me to your handsome friends?” Parveen looked back at David and Daniel who offered smiles.

    “Oregon is freezing and quiet, I haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep in months, and this is my missing twin and his boyfriend, they’ll be staying with us for the trip,” Roxanne said before moving past her roommate.

    “Pleasure to meet you Parveen,” David said cheerfully, offering the woman and hand to shake.

    “And it is a pleasure to meet you aswell, now tell me, are you the bottom?” David’s face lit up with a heated blush as he froze.

    “E-excuse me?” he asked, still frozen in place.

    “Ignore her David, she’s a porn writer,” Roxanne said, pulling an annoyed Parveen along to the exit.

    “Pardon me Ma’am, it is called erotic fiction and I was asking a genuine question,” she hissed back.

 

 

The house was an odd green color, it was nice and clean, the living room was warm and welcoming, decorated with pictures, most of Parveen and her family, but there were a few of Roxanne and her mother.

    David looked at the photos, Roxanne had a head full of blonde hair, she looked sixteen, but she couldn’t be, she was holding a highschool diploma, dressed in a cap and gown. He continued to the next photo, more recent, though it had to be from earlier in the year, Roxanne was next to Parveen and they were both holding diplomas for New York University, the text was hard to make out, but he spotted said diplomas on another wall.

    Roxanne had a doctorate for psychology and Parveen had a master’s for writing. He smiled as the two degrees made his associate’s look pathetic. His eyes lost interest in the college diplomas as he spotted a small oval picture frame, a picture of a young woman with dark brown hair and chestnut eyes looked back at him. 

    “Hey Roxanne, who is this?” David asked, presenting the photo to her.

    “That’s Sonja, she and I were very, intimate,” Roxanne responded, putting the photo back in its place, “she passed away last June, suicide,” Roxanne gave David a sad smile before walking up to the basement door.

    “You two will be staying in the basement, there’s a whole guest situation down there, bedroom, bathroom, television,” Parveen said, heading upstairs.

    “Thanks for letting us stay Roxanne, your house is nice,” Daniel said quietly, looking around for any photos of his mother. 

    “No problem, just expect me to be gone a lot, and don’t let Parveen in on your sex life, knowing her, she’ll probably turn it into a work of fiction,” Roxanne pulled her suitcase up the stairs as she spoke.

    David and Daniel were still a bit jetlagged, so they made their way into the basement, just as Parveen said, the space was like an apartment, a kitchen space, bathroom, and a bedroom. David left his bags on the couch and ran into the bedroom, flopping on the bed with a huff.

Daniel quickly followed him, falling onto the large bed, cuddling up to David. The two fell asleep like that, only waking up to a camera flash. Parveen stood over the two, phone in hand.

“Oh good, you both are up! Roxy told me to tell you that we are going out for dinner tonight, see some sights before you two have to see,” she trailed off as she looked away, “yeah, just get ready,”

The two slowly rose from the mattress, Daniel stretched his arms as David got up and went to grab his bag. The blonde looked at the clock, they had arrived at the house around six in the morning, the two had slept the entire day, as it was already four in the afternoon. The blonde sighed to himself as he finally got out of the bed to look for his suitcase.

When the two decided on what to wear they met up with Parveen and Roxanne upstairs. Daniel decided on a pale blue shirt and white slacks, while David went with a green flannel and jeans. When they went upstairs, Roxanne and Parveen were both in winter coats, Roxanne had her hair pulled back and was looking at her roots, which had grown in a slight amount, not noticeable from far away, but they could be seen if one looked at her hard enough. 

“So Roxy, are we dying them again? Or are you going to let me bleach you back to blonde?” Parveen asked, looking at the older twin.

“Not sure yet, most likely going to stay black, seems easier,” she replied, looking up at her brother and his boyfriend, “good evening sleeping beauties,” 

“Yeah, ha ha, thanks Roxanne,” Daniel said, mind still muddled from sleep, “What are we doing tonight?”

Roxanne gave a whole-hearted shrug, looking at Parveen who had a similar reaction, Daniel gave the two a glare.

“I thought we were going to dinner, what happened to that?” he said, cleary a bit aggravated.

“I suppose, Parveen wants to take you both sightseeing so I guess we could do a bit of that,” Roxanne said quietly as she let her hair down from the ponytail she kept it in, most likely in the hopes to hide her roots. David looked at her closely, the black hair had a kink in it from being held in a ponytail for god knows how long. Her eye bags were large and noticeable, she looked tired, really tired.

The four exited the house and approached a blue honda, the car wasn’t as nice as Roxanne’s corvette but it was a nice car. The drive was short and they stopped at a small diner. As they entered, a short woman approached the group, a smile on her face.

“Oye! Mis chicas queridas! Roxanne! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” the woman said, she pulled Roxanne and Parveen into a warm embrace, “You look so hungry hija!” the woman inspected Roxanne closely before moving on to David and Daniel, “and who are these hombres guapos?”

“Howdy ma’am, I’m David and this is my lovely boyfriend Daniel,” the older woman looked at them up and down before pulling them into a hug. When they separated she pulled Daniel down by his shirt collar so he would look at her directly.

    “¿Tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba tu madre? ¡ hombre estúpido! ¡ no tienes idea de cuántas veces lloró su corazón sobre mis hombros! ¡ lastimaste a Lisette otra vez y tu culo estará en el menú!” Roxanne had to pull the small woman off her brother.

    “Oye! Oye! ¡ Señora Sánchez, mamá! ¡Está bien! Él no sabía,” the woman finally let up and looked up at Roxanne.

    “Oh carina lo sé, lo sé, you know I can’t stand seeing your mother upset,” she looked up at Daniel who was still quite shaken, “please accept my apology honey, just a decade of pent up rage, let’s get you all seated, you looked starved,” 

    When they were all finally seated Daniel looked at his sister.

    “I missed a lot haven’t I?” he said with a nervous chuckle, looking down at the menu.

    “Yeah, that’s Mrs. Sanchez, she helped mom and I when we first moved here, especially financially, she hired mom and I the minute she heard about our situation, made us food, helped us with rent. The woman is like a second mother to me,”

    David felt himself tear up at the story, he smiled at Roxanne, hi heart filled with joy.

    “That is so sweet, I’m so happy you can have such a strong bond with her,” Roxanne gave a soft smile, she looked at Mrs. Sanchez who was talking to one of her nephews who worked with her.

    “She was supposed to be my future mother-in-law believe it or not,” Roxanne said quietly, “she was Sonja’s mother, and you’d never find a more accepting woman,”

    The discussion was quickly changed as the group ordered and ate, Mrs. Sanchez came over with a paper bag, handing it to Roxanne.

    “Thank you Mrs. Sanchez, though, we haven’t got the check yet,” Roxanne had her wallet at the ready.

    “Nonsense carina, you know I won’t ever take a penny from you or your mother, no matter how many times you try,” Roxanne let out a laugh and accepted the fact that she couldn’t pay for dinner.

    “It’s okay, I’ll cover it,” Daniel said, looking at Mrs. Sanchez, who’s glare over him softened to a smile.

    “Oh chico, how sweet, but I can’t allow it either, please, accept this as a gift, Merry Christmas niños,” she said with a grin before walking away.

    The group got up and went to leave, Daniel saw his sister leave a fifty in the tip jar on the counter before walking out. He left a twenty in there as well before following after his sibling.

    As Parveen started the car she looked at the passengers.

    “I know I’m dropping Roxanne off someplace, you two want to see the park with me?” David and Daniel nodded quietly as the car stopped at a florist. Roxanne got out and headed inside, Parveen drove away, heading towards an open area. 

    The cool air hit the three as they got out of the car, the place was decorated with lights, it looks amazing, David could only imagine what it looked like while it snowed. Parveen seemed to lose interest as she wandered off, allowing both men to walk through the park together, hand in hand. The two stopped at a bench that was placed under a weeping willow, overlooking the small park. They sat down and cuddled up, just enjoying each other’s company.

    Roxanne, on the other hand had walked into a cemetery, she walked for a few minutes before stopping at a specific one.

    ‘Here lies Sonja Sanchez, one life taken too soon, 1995-2017’

    With a sigh Roxanne left a bouquet of tiger lilies on the tombstone, before hanging her head in respect. Snow started to fall as Roxanne got up from the headstone, she slowly made her way out of the cemetery and out onto the street as she started to walk home.

    Both David and Daniel admired the snowfall, watching each snowflake slowly glided down onto the ground. It was a perfect scene, the two shared a quick kiss before getting up to find Parveen.

    “So, Daniel,” David started quietly, seemingly nervous about this approach, “do you have any plans?”

    “Plans?” Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

    “Like, for the future,” David responded, “I just want to know if you have any major plans, I know I’ll probably be at Camp Campbell every summer, but I don’t want to hold you back from any of your dreams,”

    Daniel gave a long pause, contemplating his answer, what was he going to do? He knew that being a busboy was a minimum wage job that he couldn’t live off on, as was Camp Campbell.

    “To be honest, my future had been pre decided for me when I was forced into the cult, a year or two of brainwashing and I was sure I’d be a high priest in the church. But now, that life is gone, I don’t have a clue. When I was a kid I put no thought into it, maybe I’ll write a book like Christina Crawford and make some money about a wasted childhood,” Daniel looked up at David who gave him a warm smile.

    “Whatever you do, I’ll support you,”

 

 

    The next morning was hectic, it was the day that Daniel would see his mother for the first time in ten years. He felt like his feet were bricks, his thoughts a blur. What if she hated him, what if she freaked out, what if she was homophobic. No, his mother wasn’t like that, he was well aware of that fact. His mother loved him, she nurtured him as much as she could, always took the blow, never let him get hurt.

    Roxanne stopped him in the hall as he went to grab his coat, she didn’t look directly at him and what she said was almost a whisper.

    “Listen, there are a couple things I didn’t tell you about mom and there isn’t much time to explain them but, she have episodes that are often triggered when Dad is brought up so just, don’t mention him, at all,” he looked at his sister in a sort of shock, but she had already walked off before he could find something to say.

    The drive to the retirement home was a long one, the traffic was hellish, and the car was silent besides Parveen’s alternative music playing in the background. David kept a vice grip on the blonde’s hand in a noiseless form of reassurement.

    The hallway smelt faintly of hospital, it reminded Daniel about his time spent there, how he saw reality for the first time in a while. Where he realized he had fallen in love with the auburn-haired counselor who was currently holding his hand. Roxanne was silent as they reached the room, Parveen unlocked the door and let them in before closing it behind them.

    The room smelt of lavender and the walls were a soft yellow, there was a small kitchen and living room, but they were promptly ignored as Roxanne made her way into the bedroom. David and Daniel waited for her to step out and beckon them in.

    Daniel felt tears prick his eyes as he saw her, for the first time in ten years. His mother looked older than she should have been, she was forty six when she left with his sister ten years ago, but she looked much more, tired. Her hair had gone grey and was past her shoulders, her sky blue eyes seemed faded, much like Roxanne’s were. She looked up at him with an odd confusion.

    “M-Mama?” he said quietly, making a few steps to approach her, letting go of David’s hand. She looked over at Roxanne, who looked distraught.

    “Roxy dear, who is this man?”

 

 

    Daniel sat in the living room, tears streaming down his face. The reality of the situation was so much worse than his fears. She didn’t remember him. David quickly followed him out of the bedroom as Roxanne tried to explain to her own mother through choked sobs who Daniel was.

    As David pulled him into a soothing hug he heard Roxanne join him.

    “I should have told you sooner, and I regret waiting,” she said quietly, “it’s Alzheimer’s, and as you can see it is, really bad, she can barely remember me certain days,”

    The rush of emotions Daniel felt were mixed, sadness, hurt, betrayal. He wanted to spit some form of venomous insult at his sister, but all that resonated were cries of silenced agony. Roxanne made her way to the kitchen and put a kettle on the stove, she looked back at her brother and sighed.

    When Daniel had composed himself he and David decided to try to talk to Lisette Jones. The conversation was heart wrenching, but with a squeeze of a hand and a hushed ‘I love you’ he managed to get himself through it.

    “I’m really sorry sir, my memory isn’t what it used to be, who are you?” the woman said, looking at her own son.

    “I’m Daniel, your son, you left me behind when you and Roxanne left,” the woman scrunched her nose in concern.

    “Why would I do such a thing? That seems horrible,” Daniel let out a half-hearted chuckle at the utter cluelessness of the woman.

    “I originally thought it was because you hated me, but Roxanne tells me otherwise,” Daniel said, looking up at the woman.

    “I might not be able to recognize you, but I am positive I did not hate you, though I’m not quite sure why I would abandon you like that, please forgive me,” the blonde’s eyes were brimmed with tears again as he hugged his mother for the first time in a while.

    The conversation carried on for two hours, there were many repeated questions and Lisette often looked at one of the men with confusion before regaining attention. Daniel had to leave as the emotions were a bit overwhelming, but David stayed behind, looking at the woman with a determined face.

    “I’m sorry, who are you again?” she asked, looking up at him.

    “I’m David, your son’s boyfriend, I have a question to ask you,” he fumbled with his hands as the woman nodded, giving him permission to ask, “well Ma’am, I know you are one of Daniel’s last living relatives, and I find myself a sucker for tradition when it comes to these things, and you don’t have much time left, but I need to ask, if I ever get to propose to your son, do I have your blessing?”

    The woman looked at him with a smile, she looked sincere as she nodded her head.

    “Though I might forget who you both are as soon as you leave I must say that from what I’ve witnessed, you make him happy. So yes, you have my whole-hearted blessing,”

 

 

    Days passed and Lisette’s condition worsened, both her Alzheimer's and the mystery disease that was killing her. Roxanne left at seven in the morning and returned at eight at night, for five days. David noticed that as each day passed, she looked worse. He found her sleeping on the couch at three in the morning, an empty bottle of rum on the coffee table.

    David looked at the woman with pity, she was clearly under an immense amount of stress, her hair a greasy, tangled mess, she looked emaciated, as if she hadn’t been eating. David carefully lifted her up and took her upstairs. He made a wild guess on which room was her’s, going with the room painted grey. He placed her onto her bed and wrapped her in a blanket. She woke slightly and looked up at him.

    “Hey David,” she muttered, her words slurred, eyes barely open.

    “You should get some rest Roxanne, Daniel and I will visit your mom tomorrow,” David whispered to her. She nodded, though she was most likely too drunk to understand a word he was saying.

“H-hey, in the bottom right drawer on my desk,” she flapped her arm in the direction of her desk, “there is a-a box, like a shoe box, in there are DVDs from Daniel and my dance camp days,”

“You two danced?” David asked, he looked at Roxanne who nodded her head.

“And we were damn good too, but, bring those to my mom and let her watch it, I found them in the attic at the old house and decided to take them,”

Sure enough, there was a shoebox with said DVDs in it. David picked one up, in the dim moonlight he could make out, ‘Twins 2003 Competition’ another read ‘Twins 2005 competition’ a few had one specific name like, ‘Roxanne 2004 Comp’ or ‘Daniel 2001 Comp’ he looked over at Roxanne who had passed out again. With a sigh, he took the box and left the room, heading back to bed.

 

 

    The drive was less quiet due to Parveen constantly asking questions about their relationship, things along that matter. They arrived at the retirement home and went to the room, Lisette was sitting on the couch, her IV drip right next to her. Parveen looked at her with shock.

    “Lisette what on Earth are you doing out of bed?” she said walking over to the woman.

    “I wanted to, what did I want to do, why was I in bed?” she asked, looking up at Parveen with confusion.

    “I need to call my supervisor, you guys watch her,” Parveen mumbled as she walked over to the phone.

    Both men sat next to her on the couch, engaging her in light conversation. David handed her the shoebox that he had wrapped in wrapping paper that morning.

    “Merry Christmas Mrs. Jones,” he said, handing her the box.

    “It’s Christmas?” she asked, marveling the box.

    “No, it’s only the nineteenth but, this is Roxanne and Daniel’s gift to you,” David said with a smile.

    The two watched as she carefully unwrapped the box, David felt his heart melt as her face lit up as she picked up the DVD’s inside.

    “These are their competition videos, how did you-” she looked up at Daniel and tears formed in her eyes, “Danny? Baby how,” Daniel was pulled into a hug by the woman who had barely recognized him when he walked in the room earlier that morning, “I thought you had died,”

    The session of hugs and kisses came and went, Daniel could tell his mother was starting to forget about it as she stopped looking at him with pride and started looking at him with hints of confusion once more. David took this opportunity to pop a random DVD from the box into the player, and the three watched on as the DVD played.

It started with the twins, who were roughly eleven, standing beside each other, the announcer informed the crowd they were dancing to Elvis’ Can’t Help Falling in Love. The two danced together to the song, faces serious and determined, they flipped and spun until the song was over. With a bow they walked off stage. Daniel looked at the screen with disbelief, the film had to be over a decade old, he was surprised his father hadn’t destroyed them.

After two hours Daniel and David bid Lisette farewell, returning to the house to check on Roxanne. In the car David began to question the blonde.

“You two were dancers?” he asked, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

“Yeah, since we were little, I know I stopped when my mom took Roxanne away, not sure when she did though,” David wasn’t looking at him, but he could tell the conversation was close to hitting a nerve.

“You guys were really good, did you even win any competitions?” the question was simple, but Daniel was quiet for a few minutes.

“We won a lot in our junior leagues, when we turned eleven things got more serious and I crumpled under the pressure, but Roxanne held her head up high, never let me lose focus,” he said softly, “of course hiding bruises and cuts became harder, I know I missed a lot of jumps because of it,”

The rest of the drive was silent, the two often glanced at each other with unreadable expressions, but no words were spoken. When the two got out they noticed the Christmas tree in the front window, and they noticed Roxanne fiddling with the branches.

“Roxanne, what are you doing?” Daniel asked as he took his coat off and hung it up.

“Well, it is Christmas, might as well set the tree up and decorate it,” she replied, she turned and grabbed the lights from the box they were in, before she started to string the tree.

“I thought you hated Christmas,” Daniel said as he looked into the living room, three large boxes filled with ornaments and decorations.

“What is there to hate about Christmas? Eggnog, gifts, family,” she mumbled as she continued to hang lights on the tree, “eggnog, wait, already said that,”

When the woman finished she turned to face the two, who looked at her with odd expressions.

“Is it the sweater? It’s the sweater isn’t it,” she said dryly, looking down at the hideous green and red sweater, “whatever,” she mumbled as she took it off revealing a black tank top, “was too hot in here anyways,”

“What about Parveen, doesn’t she celebrate her own holiday?” David asked, picked up a wreath from one of the boxes.

“Yeah, I think it’s called Eid, she goes out of town after Christmas to celebrate with her family, she isn’t muslim but her family is,” Roxanne gave a small chuckle, “they think she writes children’s books, only if they knew,”

David gave an awkward chuckle as he hung the wreath on the front door, before closing it. He had never experienced Roxanne sober like this, once on Halloween but that was only for about an hour, he could smell booze on her breath at the party, so she had to have been drinking. Usually she didn’t take fleck from anyone, only did what was necessary, but here, she was calm, serene, going out of her way to decorate.

“How was mom?” she asked Daniel, who returned with an ernest shrug.    

“Fine, she saw our competition videos and that probably made her day,” Daniel replied, handing her tinsel as if they had been doing this together since they were born.

“That’s good, I couldn’t find my happy juice so I’m just, here,” she sighed, looking at the tree.

As if the idea was a puzzle that had been snapped together, David finally understood, at least, he thought he did. Roxanne was probably detoxing, mood swings were most likely the cause of this rare serenity. Then he noticed them, hard to see but they almost glinted in the light, faint lines on her wrist, little scars that almost mocked him.

“Roxanne your arm,” David said quietly, she looked down at her arm and gave a soft ‘oh’ before looking up at him.

“You mean these? She lifted her wrist to expose the small lines that branched out to a slightly larger gash, “No need to freak, happened like, seven years ago, car crash,” David felt a sigh of relief exit his mouth before returning to assisting Daniel unpack the decorations.

The three had managed to decorate the entire house by the time Parveen returned home. Her eyes lit up as she looked around.

“Wow guys! Good job decorating! The place looks like Santa puked his guts all over,” she praised.

“Thanks Veen, now, where is it?” Roxanne asked, her gaze heavy as she eyed down her roomate.

“Where is what Anne?” she responded, putting her bag down as she made her way to the kitchen.

“My happy, funtime, run-in-circles, sing in the street juice, I know you hid it somewhere, now tell me,” Parveen laughed as she looked over her shoulder.

“Sorry but you aren’t getting that any time soon Roxy, not until the holidays are over,” the offended gasp that came from Roxanne was quite amusing.

“I know, for a mother-fucking fact that you, Parveen Faiza Akel, did not hide my alcohol from me, six days before mother-fucking Christmas,” Roxanne’s body emitted a certain rage that caused David to step away from her.

“Sorry damiya but I did,” Parveen said with a smirk as she pulled out leftovers from the fridge. Instead of the bloody murder both men were expecting, Roxanne crumpled on the spot, she looked like she would cry.

“You abuse me Veen, I am seriously hurt,” Roxanne let out, before picking herself up and walking up to her room.

“I got your emergency ‘If Parveen takes my booze’ flask too!” Parveen shouted from the kitchen, earning another over exaggerated groan from Roxanne.

 

 

    The days leading up to Christmas were hectic, as expected, but what really came out of left field was Roxanne and her sobriety. At first, the pair found it funny, but it was Christmas Eve and she was starting to get scary. She looked at everyone with an unspoken wrath and was on the phone with other unknown people for long periods of time. Parveen explained the constant glares as a desperate intimidation tactic and the phone calls being her job.

    This eased the mind of Daniel who seemed to be focused on other things, but David was known for giving in to constant intimidation and things of that manner. He tried to avoid Roxanne the best he could, but try as he may, he always seemed to bump into her. He would greet her cheerfully and she would offer a grunt in response.

    These things hung over his head until Daniel finally made plans for the two, Christmas Eve dinner at a nice restaurant out of town. Roxanne was staying with Parveen to help her pack and Lisette was under the watchful eye of her caretakers. The night was theirs and David was silently hoping for some much needed action at the end of it.

    The two went out at seven, had dinner and walked through a delightful park that was decorated with lights and tinsel. When they got home it was at least eleven o’clock and both of them were basically eating each other alive when they made it to the basement.

    “You, good sir, are wearing far too many clothes,” Daniel whispered roughly to his partner as he threw the jacket he was wearing across the room.

    “Really now?” David responded, discarding his own jacket as he backed into the bedroom, “Because I think it’s a tad chilly,”

    “Maybe I should warm you then,” Daniel replied, claiming the auburn-haired man’s neck with his mouth as he nipped and kissed seductively.

    “I think I’d like that very, very much, oh! Right there Danny,” David responded as he ran his hands up across Daniel’s back.

    Daniel made it clear that he intended on enjoying the moment as he slowly made his way up David’s neck, reaching his jaw, leaving the steamy kisses all the way up until he reached his lips.David was quickly thrown onto the bed as Daniel undid his own shirt before throwing it behind him. David attempted to follow suite but was stopped by his boyfriend’s hands who removed the shirt swiftly before returning to kiss the newly exposed skin.

    David moaned quietly as the blonde made his way to one nipple, sucking softly before nipping at the nub, playing with the other between his nimble fingers. David had lost himself in the feeling of bliss, that was until Daniel had backed away, letting the cool air hit the saliva that covered his chest, causing him to shiver.

    “Knees,” Daniel ordered promptly, unbuckling his pants slowly, teasing the man who took a minute to process the command.

    As soon as he understood, David was obediently on his knees, looking up at the blonde who had taken his cock out, smirking down at him. As if he was acting on pure instinct David took the length into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks going as far as his gag reflex would allow. He moaned around the blonde’s member as he felt a sharp tug to his hair. A few  minutes and she was pulled off his knees and shoved onto the bed.

    “That was much better than the quick one you gave me in the airport,” Daniel huffed, flipping David so he was lying on his stomach.

    “Y-Yeah,” he muttered through trembling lips. He felt Daniel press up against him.

    “You are still wearing far too many clothes dear,” Daniel growled, as he started to remove David’s pants. After that was finished David found two fingers being shoved into his mouth. He sucked softly for a few seconds before they were removed from his mouth with a satisfying pop. 

    Slowly, one digit entered him, causing his whole body to shiver in pleasure, he groaned and tried to fuck himself back on the finger, earning a dark chuckle from the blonde who was currently searching for his prostate.

    “So needy aren’t you? Only one finger in and you’re this desperate,” David was at a loss for words, Daniel was right, only one finger in and he was close.

    “Mmm, yeah, missed this so much,” David muttered back, moaning as a second finger entered. Daniel only had to search a bit more before David arched his back and let out a loud moan that was a muddled mess of ‘Daniel’ and ‘more’. Daniel toyed with the spot for a few minutes earning more words melded with words.

    “You like that? Thought so,” Daniel hissed at him, “probably could come just like this huh?” David was already so pleasure filled all he could mutter was desperate pleas for more. Quickly, Daniel pulled out both digits, leaving David’s hole clenching around nothing.

    David’s face was pure agony as he whined to have something, anything. Daniel shushed him as he reached over to the bedside drawer, grabbing lube and a condom. After preparing himself he slowly pushed in to the man underneath him.

    “Yes! God yes! Right there!” he sputtered, he locked his ankles around the blonde’s neck in an attempt to take him deeper. Sweat covered his forehead and tears brimmed his eyes.

    “Say my name Davey, say it,” Daniel growled as he pounded into David harder.

    “Daniel, Daniel, please Daniel,” the blonde smiled as these harmonious noises that came from his boyfriend. The two kept at it for a few minutes before the sweet release of an orgasm.

 

 

      
    Christmas morning had reached the household, David woke up to a sore lower back and a missing boyfriend. He shrugged it off as Daniel sitting upstairs while the girls shared stories about whatever. He quickly hopped out of bed, throwing on a pair of pajamas.

When he made it up the stairs he found Roxanne, Parveen, and Daniel all sitting by the tree. Presents were underneath the tree and hot chocolate was on the coffee table.

“Thought I’d let you rest,” Daniel said with a smile, handing his boyfriend the hot beverage.

“Thanks Danny,” David replied, giving the blonde a soft peck on the lips.

The four sat around the tree, Roxanne had the piles sorted, they all took a minute to think before anyone said anything.

“David,” Roxanne started, “since you are the latest addition to the family, I say you open one of your presents first,”

“Okay,” David said with a smile, picking up one of the three presents he had. The box was of medium size and it was from Roxanne. He slowly unwrapped the present to find a box. Inside the box were ten cassette tapes, each was labelled as the farmer’s almanac from more recent years, all copies he didn’t have.

He smiled widely at the older twin and thanked her for the gift. Roxanne was the next to open a present. She got a balthazar bottle of wine from Parveen.

“Thanks Veen! I usually prefer hard liquor but, a twelve liter wine bottle will keep me from the stores for a bit,” Roxanne admired the present, “You’re next,”

Parveen unwrapped it and gasped, it was a hardcover copy of Hot Head by Damon Suede, she looked up at the blonde who had gotten it for her.

“How’d you know?” she asked, smiling.

“Roxanne told me you wanted it,” Daniel said cheerfully, “I might have snuck that one back when I was back in the cult, it’s a good read,”

Daniel’s present from David was a handmade scarf, it was made of light blue wool, he looked up at David with a heartfelt smile.

In the end, David received a heart necklace from Daniel and a bluetooth vibrator from Parveen, who couldn’t stop laughing.

Roxanne got a stack of P!nk CDs from David and a pair of pentagram pajamas from Daniel. With a sarcastic remark and a couple of laughs she flopped onto the couch, eying the large bottle of wine.

Daniel received a pair of brass knuckles from Roxanne and a set of cock rings from Parveen, who had just recovered from David’s gift, but now she was on the floor once again, cackling at the blonde’s expression.

“You’re sixteen different kinds of sick Veen,” Roxanne mumbled, looking over at the gifts she had received. Parveen had received a fountain pen from David and an electric typewriter from Roxanne, two things that she was very thankful for.

“Okay! I’m going to stop by Mrs. Sanchez’s place to drop off her gift and then I’ll be off to the airport, later guys,” Parveen said with a smile, getting up from the floor, “your booze is in the cupboard under the stairs Roxy,” 

Roxanne had flown from her spot and ripped open the cupboard, squealing with glee as she pulled out a bottle of gin.

“You guys want to christen this with me?” Roxanne asked, she held three shot glasses in one hand and the gin in the other.

“Roxanne, it’s only ten o’clock, not even noon,” David said, concerned.

“Eh, it’s happy hour somewhere,” she replied with a shrug, “if you aren’t drinking with me, I won’t even bother with the shot glasses,” 

“You need to go to Alcoholics Anonymous or something,” Daniel muttered as he got up, not wanting to watch her chug the thing, “C’mon David, let’s put our stuff away,” 

The two got up and took their gifts downstairs, David let out a laugh as he heard Parveen scold Roxanne for presumably downing half the bottle in one swig. 

“Roxanne Mary Jones! You’re going to die if you drink like that!” she shouted from upstairs.

Roxanne replied with a mumbled ‘don’t care’ and Parveen let out a groan.

Daniel chuckled softly as he heard the mess that was happening upstairs. He looked over at his boyfriend who had found his seat on the bed.

“You okay?” he asked, joining him.

“Yeah, just taking it all in, hadn’t really spent this time of the year with anyone in a while,” David replied, blushing when Daniel pulled something from his pocket. A small bundle of mistletoe.

“I wouldn’t mind spending all my time with you,” the blonde whispered, leaning in for a kiss. David returned the motion swiftly, pulling him in for a passionate smooch.

This was the new normal. Making out with your boyfriend in the basement of his alcoholic sister’s house in New York, while her perverted roommate scolded her in the background. David smiled to himself, this was a normal he could live with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS  
> HAPPY HANUKKAH  
> HAPPY KWANZA  
> HAPPY EID  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR  
> HAPPY WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU CELEBRATE
> 
> I wish you all a happy holidays, now you rapscallions need to get off your computer and spend some time with your loved ones.


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New year hits and with that new problems surface as the trio leave New York and dive headfirst into a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OH MY SWEET BABY ZOMBIE JESUS
> 
> I am not dead
> 
> Just had the worse case of writer's block I think I've ever experienced.  
> Holy balls.
> 
> This is a two-part thing because I felt hella bad for not posting anything for another month and a quarter.  
> THIS IS ALSO MADE IN COLLABORATION WITH A PERSON WHO I'M NOT FULLY SURE IF I CAN SHARE THEIR NAME SO YEAH
> 
>  
> 
> I am way too fucking disorganized to own Camp Camp or the characters

“Three, two, one!” cheers followed from the three twenty-four year olds. Roxanne laughed as she took a large swig of vodka, Daniel and David were both contempt with their champagne.

“Happy New Year Davey,” Daniel whispered before pulling him into a kiss.

“Happy New Year Daniel,” David responded after he pulled away from the kiss. The two looked over at Roxanne who had flopped back onto the couch.

“Yeah, yeah, happy New Year or whatever,” she drunkenly mumbled, “I have work tomorrow,” both men looked at eachother with concern.

“If you have work, why are you drunk off your ass?” Daniel asked as he put down his glass.

Her response was too mumbled and slurred to make out but it sounded along the lines of, ‘hangover helps’, which made no utter sense.

“How can you go to work if we are in New York? Aren’t most of your clients currently back in Oregon?” David asked as he helped her up.

“I live in New York dumbass,” she hissed, her head lolling back and forth as both men helped her to her feet.

“That still doesn’t explain how you have a client here,” Daniel snapped back, “damn you’re heavy,”

“Sh-shut the fu-ck up you ass,” Roxanne mumbled as she struggled to walk with her brother and his boyfriend, “I took the case right after Christmas, got bored,” 

“What about Mom?” Daniel asked her, he had now picked her up as she literally couldn’t walk, even with the help from both men.

“I’ll build that horse when I get to it,” she mumbled. Daniel walked into her room and dropped her onto the bed, earning a groan and a slurred, ‘fuck you,’ from his sister.

“Let’s get some rest David, it’s been a long week,” the blonde muttered, dragging the auburn haired man from the room and down to the basement.

“She’s been on edge,” David muttered, “is she going to be okay?” Daniel shrugged his shoulders as he made his way into the basement.

“All the stress of Mom getting worse I suppose, that degree in psychology means she’s probably a psychologist of sorts. Maybe it’s the mixed pressure of a patient and Mom?” the blonde suggested as he reached the bedroom in the basement.

The two got into bed and huddled close as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

    The next morning was quite the trip, David woke up to an empty bed as he heard shuffling from the other side of the room. Daniel was up and dressed, he was fumbing around with the dresser, David caught his reflection in the mirror, red eyes, flushed cheeks, he had been crying.

    “Danny what’s wrong?” David asked as he got up, reaching out to the distressed blonde.  
     
    “N-Nothing Davey, I’m fine,” he muttered in response. His words seemed broken and faulty, that suspicion was proven when David’s hand touched his back. His form crumpled, he sobbed audibly as he threw himself into the other man’s arms.

    The two stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms, silent besides the sobs that came from the blonde. David guided his boyfriend to the bed so he could sit down. No words needed to be shared between the pair for David to know what happened.

    Roxanne came down the stairs ten minutes later, she also looked distressed as she probably had a hangover and the news. She took up the empty space on the bed and held her brother close. David would never hold her by it, but he swore he saw a few of her own tears fall from her cheeks.

 

 

    The three stood over Lisette Jones, eyes closed, hooked up to a couple machines too many. Mrs. Sanchez was in the hallway, crying her eyes out, a few older people that neither Daniel or David recognized were also present.

    Roxanne held the woman’s hand as she looked at the doctor with a pained expression. He was explaining their options, and Daniel didn’t like any of them.

    The nurses ushered everyone out except the twins, who stood with a short, balding man with a stethoscope around his neck. Neither sibling looked the man in the eyes, they were too busy looking at their mother, her chest rose and fell,  followed by the harsh beep of a machine.

    “To narrow the choices for you two, we can either pull the plug now, or wait for her to go on her own because we are positive she won’t be getting any better than this,” he looked at the two, Roxanne took in a deep breath which came out as a sigh.

    “Pull the plug,” she muttered, earning a shocked expression from her brother.

    “Are you fucking insane?” he snapped at her, “What if she gets up?”

    “You heard the damn doctor Daniel, she isn’t going to get up, what the fuck is the point of keeping her alive in this state? She’s practically fucking dead already,” she retorted, glaring at him.

    “We can’t just do that to her, it isn’t right,” Daniel responded.

    “It wasn’t right to murder a summer camp full of kids but you still did that didn’t you Danny?” she whispered back at him, not showing a lick of remorse for even mentioning it.

    Daniel felt a few tears roll down his cheeks, she knew he was sensitive about that shit, and she brought it up anyway. He wanted to strangle her right there, but he restrained himself.

    “Let everyone say goodbye, then pull the plug, we’ll take her back to Oregon for the funeral in two days,” Roxanne said to the doctor before walking past Daniel, who had been silent since the jab at his past.

    One by one, each person gave a weepy goodbye to Lisette, Mrs. Sanchez continued to cry her eyes out as she said her goodbyes to her closest friend of the past ten years. David gave a simple goodbye as he felt tears roll down his cheeks, he picked up on the fact that Roxanne and Daniel weren’t speaking and he decided to stay out of it.

    Daniel choked back on the tears as he gave a quick little speech to his comatose mother about missing her for ten years and such. He begged for her to wake up, it wasn’t until David managed to pull him away that he made room for his sister.

    Few people stayed to watch her pass, Daniel focused on the heart monitor, David held him close as he sobbed, and Roxanne watched her mother, hooked up to everything and the kitchen sink, this wasn’t the life she wanted, she wanted to live in a small house in New York, knit scarves for grandchildren she would never have, watch her children’s dance tapes on repeat while she thought about her successful psychologist daughter. With an agonizing pause, the doctor removed the machines.

    Daniel couldn’t help but let out a heart wrenching sob as the machine flat lined. Roxanne bit her lip and cried, looking away from the sight, her arms crossed, three people in one year. She still remembered Sonja’s passing, how Parveen tried to get her into therapy for weeks afterwards.

    It was the week after graduation, Roxanne had been out to the store to pick up some shit that Parveen asked for, she entered the house to an eerie silence.

    “Hey Sonja! I’m back!” she shouted into the house. She left the groceries on the counter and made her way upstairs. She heard something from the guest room and decided to check it out.

    Sonja was struggling to free herself from the noose she hung by, her nails dug at the rope, only scratching her neck. Roxanne jumped into action, pulling her pocket knife from her belt trying not to panic as she hastily cut the rope from her fiancé's throat and called 911.

    Sonja had attempted to hang herself that afternoon, but the chair wasn’t high enough to snap her neck, so she choked. She died due to the fact her fingers had dug into her neck in an attempt to escape the rope.

    Roxanne blinked back to reality, looking over at her mother, chest no longer moving, eyes peacefully closed. She left the room and headed for a restroom, when she made it, she kneeled in front of the toilet and puked. She got up, flushed the mess and washed her face in the sink. She looked at her reflection, dark circles underneath her pale blue eyes. Pale skin, greasy hair, alcohol on her breath. With a swift movement she punched the mirror, shattering the glass. She rinsed her bleeding hand in the sink and wrapped it with toilet paper, just another problem she would deal with later.

 

 

    David knew he was naïve, but he knew for a fact he wasn’t stupid, and he wasn’t blind either. He sensed how tense it was between Daniel and his sister since they left the hospital, neither of them talked and Roxanne seemed to avoid using her left hand.

    The tension built in the car ride, when the car was parked at the house Daniel was the first to leave, slamming the car door before storming into the house. David looked over at Roxanne, who was barely holding back tears. She noticed his concerned stare, with a sigh she reluctantly muttered something to him.

    “He needs you right now David, I’ll be fine, I can handle the loss, but he,” she paused, looking at herself in the rearview mirror, “he needs you,”

    David nodded and left the car, heading into the house. The auburn haired man looked back at the car, his heart sank when he saw Roxanne in tears, her left hand covered in blood soaked bandages. He wanted to go back and help her, but he remembered what she had said to him.

    When he got to the basement he heard shuffling and hushed swears. He made it into the bedroom and was met with Daniel, furiously packing his bags.

    “Danny, what are you doing? We don’t leave for another two days,” Daniel kept his glare on what he was doing. It wasn’t until David grabbed his wrist that he paid any attention to his boyfriend.

    “I don’t want to be here anymore David,” he said, his voice stone cold, heartless, “I want to go home, right fucking now,” David was taken aback by the harshness of his voice. The last time Daniel was this cold was when he first met David.

    “What happened?” was the only thing David could muster at this point, his eyes never left Daniel.

    “What happened?” Daniel repeated, as if he was asking himself, “Oh, I’ll tell you what happened David, my alcoholic sister, who I haven’t seen in ten years, has the audacity to, she,” Daniel was gripping the shirt he was holding tighter and tighter as he raised his voice, “she brought up my, past, right after she made the decision to kill our mother,”

    David gasped softly, from what he knew Roxanne could be blunt at times, but he never knew she could be vile. He looked up at his, now weeping, boyfriend and pulled him into a tight hug.

    “It’s okay Danny, we’re all on edge, we’ll get a hotel room near the airport,” this seemed to calm the blonde down a bit, “I’ll start packing too, it’ll be okay,” David felt the blonde nuzzle his face into his shoulder, with a smile he placed a kiss into his boyfriend’s hair, along with whispered reassurance.

 

 

    Roxanne sat at the kitchen table, Parveen sitting across from her, the woman was ranting like a madwoman as she carefully sutured the wound in Roxanne’s hand from punching the hospital mirror. 

    The older twin sat silently, a bottle of scotch in her uninjured hand. Her eyes focused on the wall as Parveen finished sewing her up. The tan wall needed to be cleaned as did the rest of the kitchen, a sigh escaped Roxanne’s lips and she noted how much shit in her life was out of order.

    “All patched up Roxanne, I’m going to help the guys pack their shit,” with a huff Parveen was up from her chair and into the basement. 

    With a glance at her hand, Roxanne knew it would leave a nasty scar, she took a large swig of the whisky before getting up to search the place for any and all comfort foods. All she found was a roll of frozen cookie dough, a half eaten bag of cheese puffs, and a party size bag of skittles. It would do for the night, she put the food back into its place and wrote on her wrist where it was. Her phone started to buzz and she pulled it out of her pocket, it was her most recent client, he lived in Oregon and he contacted Roxanne around Christmas.

    “Hey Johnson, what’s wrong?” she asked, attempting to sound as interested as possible, her clients knew that they were only to call her personal number in the most drastic of situations.

    “Doctor, I know you told me to think things through, and I have, I know what decision I am going to make,” the tone of his voice disturbed Roxanne, his breath was heavy, Roxanne braced herself, preparing to talk this man out of any harmful decisions.

“Mr. Green, I must ask you to stop whatever you plan to do and really think about it, seriously think about what you are about to do,” Roxanne’s heart sank as she heard a shaky laugh from the other end.

“Don’t worry Doctor, I’ll be fine, but he has to go,” Roxanne was about to reply, but the line went dead.

“Shit,” she muttered as she quickly dialed 9-1-1 and explained the situation.

“Okay ma’am, what is his address?” the operator asked, Roxanne riddled off the address from the client’s file, she also added that he wasn’t in the clearest state of mind.

After the operator assured her it would be handled, Roxanne hung up and threw herself onto the couch, she watched wordlessly as David and Daniel carried their bags out the door. Daniel completely ignored her, but David gave her a worried glance.

Parveen joined Roxanne on the couch five minutes later, a tired look on her face. She glanced over at Roxanne as her stomach rumbled.

“I’m heading out for food, any special requests?” she asked the older twin.

“Three pints of Ben and Jerry’s, a box of those weird cookies that kind of melt in your mouth and the biggest bag of Jolly Ranchers you can find,” Roxanne mumbled, grabbing the remote and flicking through channels.

“I meant actual food, Jones,” Parveen replied as she got up off the couch.

“A twenty piece from McDonalds,” she paused to think, “and as much sweet and sour sauce as they are legally allowed to give you,”

“Kay,” Parveen replied as she got up and left, closing the door behind her.

 

 

    Within five days, Daniel and David had returned to their normal lives, they would wake up, sometimes next to each other, though only once or twice, David would drive Daniel to work, and he’d pick him up at the end of the day.

    The blonde had already established how he wasn’t talking to his twin by the time the funeral was taking place. Roxanne was wearing a suit that seemed to fit her perfectly, she walked past Daniel without giving him a second glance, as if she didn’t know him. Both men watched her speak with a group of blonde people, all dressed in black, all weeping. Roxanne made a gesture to Daniel and he gave a confused look as the swarm of blondes hoarded him.

    “Distant relatives,” Daniel mumbled as the blonde mob began to take their seats. Daniel and David took a seat with the rest of the people as the wake started. The funeral home was decorated with baby blue, the floral arrangements were made up of forget me not's and baby’s breath, and the casket was ivory. Lisette Jones laid peacefully, dressed in a soft blue dress with pearls around her neck.

    Roxanne gave a speech about the woman and her trials in life, how close they were. It was all shit Daniel couldn’t care less about, a sob story that was most likely lies. He mentally slapped himself for being so disrespectful, he was pissed at his sister but his mother hadn’t done a thing to him.

    When Roxanne sat down, another person Daniel didn’t recognize got up and said a few words, crying as he finished his sentence. Daniel wanted to say something, but decided against it, he didn’t want to say something stupid that would offend someone.

    Everyone piled into their cars and drove to the cemetery, Daniel was one of the people who helped carry the casket to its final resting place. Once they had lowered it into the ground, a priest said a few prayers and people wept silently. Daniel lost his composure as the priest finished his words. He clung to David and cried, feeling the warm comfort of his boyfriend wrapping his arms around him.

  There was lunch afterwards but Daniel decided he wasn’t going and David agreed he would take him home. Daniel sat in the passenger’s seat and watched with a silent rage as his sister approached the tall man. 

  “Listen David, I said some really regrettable things back in New York, and I’d hate to lose him after finding him alive all these years. Don’t force anything on him, like wait until he cools down,” Roxanne handed David a card, “tell him to call me, when he’s ready,” 

  David nodded quietly and bid her goodbye, he could feel the stone cold gaze of his boyfriend as he got into the car. He had stuffed the card in his pocket and it seemed to dig into his thigh in all the wrong ways.

    “What did she have to say?” Daniel asked, his emphasis on ‘she’ reeked of hatred.

    “Just wanted to thank us for coming, stuff like that, nothing big,” David was nervous on how Daniel would react if he knew he was lying, and his fears were confirmed as Daniel spoke.

    “Like I wouldn’t show up to my own mother’s funeral, she probably wants to apologize, I don’t know why you would lie, you can tell that bitch to take her stupid apology and shove it so far up her ass that it comes out her fucking ears,” David shivered as the insult floated past him, his thoughts plagued by the last time he was a messenger for arguing relatives. It lead to a day full of incest and it ended with an explosion. Two things he didn’t want to happen.

    “I think you should cool down, maybe try some incest- I mean incense, gosh,” David blushed madly as he apologized for the slip up. He was a tad more relaxed when Daniel laughed at his slip up.

    “I’ll think about it Davey, the incense, not the incest,” the blonde replied with a chuckle.

    “Definitely not incest,” David replied, both laughing nervously as they drove off.

 

 

Two days passed, Daniel was still very upset and David didn’t ask questions, he only tried his best to help keep the blonde calm. They didn’t speak of their trip to New York, or Roxanne, it was like all had gone back to normal, of course until late one night at the worst time possible, David’s phone rang.

“H-Hello?” David asked through heavy breath, “who is it?” he looked over at the blonde, no clothes, angry as hell.

“David, it’s me, Roxanne, this is probably a bad time but I need you both to come to my house tomorrow, it’s a paranormal emergency,” she said quickly, not leaving much time for a response before hanging up.

“Who was it?” Daniel muttered, bitter about their fun being interrupted.

“No one important,” David responded, pulling the blonde back in for a kiss. Daniel didn’t seem fully convinced by the response, but neither of them were prepared to wreck the mood. 

 

 

    “Where are we going David?” the blonde muttered as he got into the car alongside his boyfriend.

    “Something about a paranormal emergency, we need to go to-” David was cut off by a cold response.

    “No,” the blonde hissed. David looked at him, eyes glued to the dashboard.

    “But Daniel, it’s important,” David couldn’t even finish his sentence before he was cut off again.

    “I said no, David” he snapped, “if she has a problem, she can handle it without me. I’m sure that bitch wouldn’t want a child murderer on her team anyway,” 

    “Daniel, you know she has problems, and that doesn’t give her the right to take them out on your, but you both were probably full of emotions and-” cut off once more.

    “I’m not speaking to her David, nor am I working with her,” the blonde had put his foot down, but David was deadset on getting the twins to at least speak to one another.

    “Don’t work with her then, work with me,” David whispered, grabbing Daniel’s hand.

    “Fine,” Daniel grumbled with a hint of resentment. David finally relaxed a bit and started the car, with that they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was basically a vent of all my January drama.
> 
> Thanks to those who haven't forgotten about me, I love you all.
> 
> I'm not getting anything out for Valentine's Day so happy Valentine's day.
> 
>  (((There are so many typos I am so sorry)))
> 
> See you in the next chapter loves!

**Author's Note:**

> Badabing Badaboom Badabam!
> 
> I hope you all liked it, if you did a comment and a kudos are appreciated.  
> If you have any suggestions on the next spook paranormal boyfriends chase down tell me! I'm interested in your ideas!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
